


消失的新郎

by miyukiyao



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyukiyao/pseuds/miyukiyao





	消失的新郎

**坐落在伦敦贝克街221B的福尔摩斯博物馆是为了纪念史上最伟大的侦探夏洛克·福尔摩斯而建立的。众所周知，这里曾经是他的故居，他与他忠诚的伙伴华生医生在这里破获了无数奇案。晚年的侦探移居苏塞克斯，但这里依然是他的传奇之地。这里的一切都基本按照他生前所布置，烟斗架，化学实验工具，墙壁上的弹孔，当然还有侦探和他的宿敌莫里亚蒂教授搏斗前留给医生的字条，它被医生好好地保存起来，用玻璃镜框装裱后挂在墙上。博物馆的每一个工作人员对这里的任何一样东西都小心翼翼，因为深知它们意义重大，除了新来的清洁工威尓先生。上帝保佑，如果我在上班第一天就弄坏了重要文物，我一定会充满歉意，忐忑不安，但威尔先生大约觉得与自己无关，据说他在事后表示是因为挂着玻璃框的绳子太旧了，真是天知道。不过，也许他真的走了狗屎运，我们居然在镜框的夹层里找到了一份华生医生从未面世的手稿。这份手稿的内容太过惊人，以至于我们认为即使公布也会引来无数争议，因此我们决定借助网络，让具有慧眼之人自行发现。至于那些不信的人就当作看了一篇伪作吧！**

**以下是手稿内容：**

　　我曾经认为一八九一年或许会是我一生铭记的一年。那一年的五月，福尔摩斯和他的宿敌莫里亚蒂教授在莱辛巴赫瀑布决死一战，即使现在我就坐在他身边记录新的故事，但是发现他留给我的纸条时的那种心情，足够我铭记一生。那年年末，我的爱妻玛丽又不幸病故。在这一年中我失去了挚友和爱人，打击不可谓不大。但是世事就是这样出乎意料，三年之后，福尔摩斯奇迹般地归来，解决了莫里亚蒂教授的余党之后，他邀请我搬回贝克街。再三考虑之后，我出让了肯辛顿区的诊所，重新搬回贝克街221B与福尔摩斯合住，希望自己可以同以前一样记录下福尔摩斯的各个故事为各位读者讲述。  
　　那是我们从诺伍德回来的第二天早上，他如往常一般打开报纸，我则吃着哈德森太太准备的早餐，这时传来了一阵急促的门铃声。过了一会儿，哈德森太太走上来，对福尔摩斯说，”福尔摩斯先生，有一位小姐想见你，她看起来很伤心，我想也许你应该帮帮她。”  
　　福尔摩斯不置可否地点点头，”那就请她进来吧！”哈德森太太去请我们的客人，我一边喝茶一边说，”福尔摩斯，一位年轻的女士这么早来找你，一定是有非常重要的事情吧！”福尔摩斯合上报纸，在他的椅子上正襟危坐，”华生，希望这位小姐的案子不会无聊。”  
　　说话间，哈德森太太将我们的客人带了进来，她确实如哈德森太太所说的，看起来非常伤心，间或用手帕擦擦眼睛，但泪水依然止不住地往外流。但这样哭泣却完全无损她的美貌，她有着金黄色的头发，深褐色的眼睛，穿着海蓝色的裙子，更加衬托出她的皮肤像牛奶一样白。我立刻起身请她坐下，然后给她倒了一杯水，她接过水杯，喝了一口，然后对我说，”谢谢你，福尔摩斯先生。”  
　　我有些尴尬，指着坐在椅子上的福尔摩斯说，”这位才是福尔摩斯先生，我是华生，约翰·华生。”  
　　“天哪！真是抱歉！”她看起来非常不好意思，”我糊涂了，真的非常对不起。”  
　　我刚想告诉她没关系，就被福尔摩斯打断了，”好了，这位小姐，我知道你坐火车来到伦敦，或许你从前没有这样出过远门，又忧心忡忡，导致你没有睡好。你不知道从哪里听说我的名字，但却并不确定我能帮助你解决问题，这没关系，找人虽然不算是我的强项，但只要我了解多一些，我相信我可以大致推断出他去了哪里。那么，特纳小姐，是您的未婚夫不见了吗？”  
　　福尔摩斯的话音刚落，我就看到我们的客人停止了哭泣，取而代之的是一脸的震惊，这种表情我在我们的委托人脸上几乎都见过，”福尔摩斯先生，您确实是名不虚传，您是怎么知道的。”  
　　“这不重要，你来找我是希望我帮你解决问题，现在，把这个问题告诉我吧！”  
　　“当然，这当然是必须的。”我们的客人开始陈述她的故事，”我的名字叫做卡洛儿·特纳，我的父亲是伍德洛·特纳，如果您听说过他的话，您就会知道，他曾经是南格洛斯特郡步兵团的兵团长。他有一位军中好友，名叫科尔文·芬格，他们两人在军队中结下了深厚的友谊，因此在退伍后，就一起在布莱顿定居。我父亲早年认识一位商人，资助他到南非淘金，本来已经不存着指望了，但他却在七年前突然回来，并且发了大财。为了感谢我父亲早年的帮助，他将我父亲赠予他的钱与他自己的一起算做本钱，然后将相应的收益给了我父亲。我们家因此说是一夜暴富也不为过，父亲就在布莱顿附近的苏塞克斯买了一处庄园，我们全家搬了过去。随后，父亲与芬格先生的关系也渐渐疏远，虽然也经常有书信和电报往来，但却很少见面。  
　　大约三年前的秋天，那天下着非常大的雨，我们刚刚用过午餐，父亲正准备去午睡，管家突然告诉我们芬格先生来访。父亲非常惊讶，因为在这之前芬格先生完全没有告诉任何人他要来。结果进来的却不是父亲的好友芬格先生，而是他的儿子休伯特·芬格。原来科尔文·芬格先生在我们搬到苏塞克斯之后竟然染上了赌博的恶习，不仅将原本还算丰厚的家底输地一干二净，尽然连房子都输给了别人，即使这样，他还是欠了大约三万镑，被人威胁如果还不出就要杀了他，所以休伯特希望我父亲可以出手帮忙让他们度过这个难关。当时的休伯特还不满十八岁，虽然他是来借钱的，却在我父亲面前不卑不亢，更没有谄媚地说些讨好的话，而是表示这些钱是他向父亲借的，等他从剑桥大学毕业后，他一定会还给父亲。  
　　父亲当然不会坐视不理，但这么大一笔钱，即使是父亲也没办法一下子拿出来。他一方面写了一张七千镑的支票，让休伯特先拿去应急，一方面又让管家陪他拜访霍肯男爵，谢天谢地，男爵的庄园离我们家不远。当中过程如何，我不是很清楚，反正父亲最终帮助芬格先生解决了这个问题，他还邀请芬格先生一家来我们家小住，芬格先生答应了，他处理了他的债务之后，和休伯特一起带着他们家仅剩的一个男仆和一个女仆住进了我们家。  
　　休伯特很快就去剑桥上学了，学费当然由我父亲资助，随着相处的时间越来越长，我和休伯特的感情也越来越好，父亲似乎也乐见其成，完全不阻止我们交往。从剑桥到苏塞克斯虽然不能算非常远，但考虑到打短工，就是为了赚路费可以常常回来，更显地他非常珍贵。  
　　今年休伯特就要毕业了，芬格先生却在去年圣诞节突然患上重病，他在新年之后提议，希望可以在休伯特毕业之后让他和我订婚，我父亲征求我的意见，我当然不会不愿意，于是这件事情就定下来了。但是我完全没有想到，休伯特居然根本不愿意同我订婚。他跟我父亲说，他还欠着父亲的钱，他不希望让人觉得他是为了赖账而娶我。父亲听了之后却非常高兴，认为他是一个品行端正的绅士，更加坚定了要我嫁给他的决心。休伯特似乎也被我父亲说服了，我们在今年四月举行了订婚仪式。然而芬格先生的病一直没有好转，他希望我和休伯特可以在他咽气之前结婚。这个可怜人自从患病之后就一直咳嗽，谁又能拒绝他呢？我父亲就开始为我们筹备婚礼，可惜芬格先生没有熬到婚礼，他在一个星期前去世了。他去世之后，休伯特非常伤心，从剑桥回来后就把自己关在房间里。三天前他突然说想去看看芬格先生的墓碑准备地怎么样了，管家先生立刻让车夫把他送到墓园。车夫说休伯特花了大约半个小时和工匠交谈，然后就让车夫把他送回来，车夫发誓看到他上了车，但是车回到了家里，他却不见了。开始我们以为他心情不好，也许趁着车夫不注意下了车到处走走，但是直到前天早上也没有回来。我非常着急，父亲立刻请人去找，家里的几个男仆也被派出去找他，但一直没有音讯。我的好友，简奈特·怀特小姐听到消息来看望我，她们家是苏塞克斯当地的望族，她告诉我，她妹妹的家庭教师一直在她们面前称赞福尔摩斯先生是这个世界上最伟大的侦探，她还曾经详细打听过您的事迹，觉得可能对我有帮助，就向我推荐了您。于是我就给父亲留了一张字条，而后带着阿芙拉来找您了。”  
　　福尔摩斯非常认真地听完特纳小姐的陈述，”从目前的情况看起来，您的未婚夫休伯特·芬格先生应该没有被绑架，他或许是出了什么意外，或许是不愿意和你结婚……”  
　　听到福尔摩斯这么说，特纳小姐倒抽一口气，本已停止的泪水瞬间涌了出来，”您说他不愿意和我结婚？”  
　　“不不不，特纳小姐，不是这样的，”我立刻安慰道，”福尔摩斯不是这个意思，他只是不能排除任何可能性而已。”  
　　福尔摩斯看了一眼，并没有反驳，而是说，”是的，就是这个意思。特纳小姐，我会和华生医生去一趟苏塞克斯，至于你，你现在需要好好休息，去酒店睡上一觉，然后回家去，我想你的父亲会担心你的。”  
　　我很少听到福尔摩斯如此温情脉脉地说话，觉得有些诧异。特纳小姐却浑然不觉，只以为福尔摩斯一贯如此体贴，”是的，谢谢您，福尔摩斯先生。我马上就回去，好好睡一觉，然后回家。我在家里等着你们。至于费用，我身上没有带很多……”  
　　“这没有关系，我可以等案件结束后在结算。”

　　送走特纳小姐，福尔摩斯拿出他的长烟斗开始抽烟，我知道他这是在思考案件，我并不打算打扰他，而是学着他的方式也开始去推理。首先我考虑的是福尔摩斯是怎么推测出委托人的身份的。从特纳小姐的衣饰就可以看出，她来自比较富裕的家庭，她的举止也可以让人看出她受过良好的教育。然而这样的小姐在帝国有许多，福尔摩斯又是怎么一眼就看出她的身份呢？  
　　我看向我的朋友，他一动不动，侧脸的轮廓如刀削斧凿一般深刻，看起来是个非常不好相处的人。但我知道，他是这个世界上最伟大的天才，他的睿智、他的英勇，无一不是我认识的人中最好的。福尔摩斯抽完一斗烟，仿佛是感受到了我的目光，朝我看过来，”我亲爱的华生，你饿了吗？”  
　　我知道他这样说，说明他已经明白了一些事，”当然，福尔摩斯，我确实有些饿了，”我拉铃，请哈德森太太为我们准备午餐，”所以福尔摩斯，你已经明白事情的关键了是吗？”  
　　“事情的关键？”福尔摩斯搓了搓手，”那要看你如何界定了，其实我只是整理出了几个可能性而已，到底如何，还是要去苏塞克斯看看。”  
　　“我们要去苏塞克斯吗？”  
　　“当然，华生，当然。”福尔摩斯看着我，眼睛里有着我万分熟悉却又似乎不太明了的情绪，”如果你愿意的话，我们明天一早出发，我想傍晚的时候我们就可以到了。”  
　　“我们需要告诉特纳小姐吗？”  
　　“不，暂时不要。”福尔摩斯看到我欲言又止，跟我解释道，”特纳小姐现在无法完全控制她自己的情绪，我希望我们的出访非常低调，不引人注意，只有这样，才能够得到最真实的信息。”  
　　我完全同意他的说法，不过我还是无法想象他是如何推理出特纳小姐的身份的，”福尔摩斯，你从前见过特纳小姐吗？”  
　　“不，华生，当然没有。”  
　　“那么你……”  
　　“我是如何确认她的身份以及为何而来的吗？”福尔摩斯重新点燃烟斗，吸了一口，”这是一位颇有教养的小姐，我想这一点，你应该没有任何疑义吧！”  
　　“是的，当然。”我很高兴我的思路与福尔摩斯一致。  
　　“她进门的时候我就注意到她的裙边溅到几处泥点，这些泥点非常新，显然不可能是从前的痕迹，而伦敦昨天中午之后就没有下雨，因此只能说明她并非居住在伦敦。她的裙子上褶皱颇多，显然坐了非常长的时间，说明她是坐火车来的。而她下火车之后立刻来贝克街，连稍微打理自己的时间都没有，说明她非常着急。但是她的穿着却并非是孀居或者守丧，所以这件让她困扰到需要来贝克街的事情并非是亲近之人的死亡。”  
我思考了一下，为我没有观察到细节而有些懊恼，”那么你又是怎么明白她的身份的？”  
　　“哦，她擦眼泪的时候，她的手帕一角绣着K ·T。把你错认成我的时候似乎非常尴尬，因此不自觉地转动右手中指上的戒指，她应该才带上戒指不久，转动的时候会露出戒指下的肌肤，戒痕并不清晰。订婚不久，远道而来伦敦、颇有教养的T小姐，我想只有近期未婚夫失踪的特纳小姐了。”说完，他把今天的报纸拿到我面前，指着一则寻人启事给我看。  
　　寻人启事的内容非常简单，请大家在伦敦留意失踪的芬格先生，上面大致描述了芬格先生的体貌体征，并承诺了一笔奖金，联系人是苏塞克斯的特纳先生，并留下了详细的联系方式，包括电报或者面见伦敦的某个代理人。  
　　“虽然特纳小姐确实是因为未婚夫失踪而来贝克街请求帮助的，但是仅仅凭手帕上的字母就联想到寻人启事，是不是有些牵强呢？福尔摩斯。”  
　　“我亲爱的华生，我对你刚刚所说的‘联想’这个词非常不满，这并非毫无根据的‘联想’而是经过层层推理之后发现的‘联系’。这个世界上是没有巧合的，任何看起来简单的巧合背后都一定是有原因的。如果你不介意的话，不妨把我那本传记索引从架子上拿下来给我。”  
　　我将他所说的本子递给他，福尔摩斯放下长烟斗，把身子向后靠了靠，颇为放松地翻开他的记录给我看，”这里，T字部，看这儿，我的朋友”，说完把本子递给了我，上面写着：  
　　伍德洛·特纳，无职业，现居于苏塞克斯，原南格洛斯特郡步兵团兵团长。一八四二年出生于布里斯托尔市，父亲在出生地经营商行，求学经历不详，十七岁参军，曾在隶属南格洛斯特郡步兵团的第三炮兵营服役，在喀布尔服役期间累功至南格洛斯特郡步兵团第一炮兵营副指挥官，吉瓦乔战役期间表现卓越，被前任兵团长斯考宾先生推荐出任兵团长。育有一女，妻子因难产去世。退役后一夜暴富，原因待查……  
在这页的空白边上，有福尔摩斯的旁注：”经调查，应与斯坦福德无关。”  
　　“斯坦福德？”我有些惊讶，”是那个伪造货币的阿尔奇·斯坦福德吗？我竟不知道你曾经为此调查过特纳先生。”  
　　“是的，当时一夜暴富的特纳先生确实有些可疑，但很快就被排除了，而且你先我一步前往萨里，所以我猜当时我并没有告诉你。”  
　　“是的，你完全没有说过。”我不禁有些埋怨，”如果我知道的话，也许我就会像你一样，可以推理出特纳小姐的身份了。”  
　　“哈”，我的话也许有些激怒了他，”我亲爱的朋友觉得只要看看我的索引本就能够推理了。他却不知道许多时候哪怕真相摆在你面前，你都未必能够发现。”  
我觉得有些受伤，张口不知道应该怎么回答。仿佛察觉了我的尴尬，福尔摩斯又开口道，”当然，信息的积累也是很重要的，如同经验一样，事实上我曾经设想过，如果可以累计起一个庞大的资料库，将所有有前科的罪犯的资料都存在里面，包括身高、体重、肤色、特征，曾经犯过什么案，因为什么被捕，有什么特长等等，还可以收集他们的指纹、血型、脚印，甚至是烟蒂，也许我们的朋友雷斯垂德，办起案来就会方便地多。”  
　　“我从未想过还可以有这样的办法。”我被他新奇的设想吸引了， “所以，福尔摩斯，你联想到我们的委托人可能是特纳小姐，又如何肯定她要找的人是她的未婚夫呢？”我坚持使用”联想”这个词，是对他之前话语的小小报复。  
　　福尔摩斯仿佛完全没有察觉到，而是笑了笑说，”你看，特纳先生悬赏寻找一位芬格先生，显然，从名字上就可以看出，这位芬格先生并不是特纳先生的儿子，以我之前搜集的资料来看，这是非常明显的事。从报纸上的寻人启事我们可以知道，这位芬格先生非常年轻，他……”  
　　我打断福尔摩斯，”但是也许芬格先生是特纳先生的仆人、下属，或者亲戚也说不定呢？”  
　　福尔摩斯似乎对我稍显无理地插嘴浑不在意，朝我摆了摆手说，”没有人会为了一个仆人大费周章地在报纸上登寻人启事”，然后他好像知道我要说什么一样接着说，”如果一个仆人掌握了主人不想被人知晓的秘密或是一样不能为外人道的事物，那么就应该偷偷寻找，而不是大张旗鼓。”  
　　我点点头，表示同意他的说法，他继续说，”至于下属，以芬格先生的年纪来看，在特纳先生还在服役的时候，他显然还是个孩子，现在的特纳先生并没有什么特别重要需要由专业人士打理的产业。”  
　　“那么也许芬格先生是他旧相识或者朋友的孩子，”我仍不放弃，”事实上，根据特纳小姐的说法，失踪的休伯特·芬格先生确实是特纳先生战友的儿子。”  
　　“我很高兴，华生，你的思维越来越缜密了”，福尔摩斯的夸奖让我有些不好意思，他打量着我，眼睛的笑意非常明显，”如果真的是你说的这种情况，特纳先生或许会帮助联系登报，甚至花一笔钱帮忙，可联系人无论如何也应该是芬格先生的亲人。”  
　　“那你是怎么确定芬格先生是特纳小姐的未婚夫的呢？”我依然没有明白，”也许他和特纳小姐已经结婚了呢？”  
　　“排除掉其他的可能性，看起来最不合理的那一个也是真相。如果特纳小姐和芬格先生已经结婚，那么这条寻人启事的联系人应该是已经成为芬格太太的特纳小姐。但很显然，现在这条寻人启事告诉我们的真相则是芬格先生和特纳先生有着不同寻常的关系，他可能是特纳小姐的未婚夫，特纳先生未来的女婿，法律上的儿子，甚至就是特纳先生的儿子，私生子。”  
　　“天哪！你居然认为……”我有些吃惊。  
　　“哦，这是我排除掉其他可能性之后剩下的选项之一”，福尔摩斯说，”当然这个选项在特纳小姐进门之后我就排除了。”  
　　“因为她的戒指。”我完全明白了。  
　　“是的，华生，戒指。”福尔摩斯似乎有些感慨，”真是个奇妙的饰品，带在不同的地方就有不同的含义。”说完，他站起身来，把原先搁下的长烟斗放到烟斗架上，”华生，如果你不介意的话，麻烦去看看哈德森太太，我觉得我现在可以吃下一头大象。”  
　　他的话音刚落，哈德森太太就端着我们的午餐进来了，她好像听到了福尔摩斯的话，”福尔摩斯先生，你需要的话，我也可以为你准备一头大象。”说完，我们三个人都大笑起来。  
　　吃过午饭，我开始整理诺伍德一案的手稿，福尔摩斯则有些无聊地翻看旧报纸，一边看一边还会嘟囔两句”毫无新意”、”真是愚不可及”之类的话。于是我提议，”我们可以去温伯尔街转转，晚上到辛普森饭店用餐，如果你觉得合适的话。”  
　　“哦，当然，我亲爱的华生”，福尔摩斯抬起头看着我，”没有什么比跟我亲爱的朋友一起消磨时光更棒的了。”他想了想，又补充到，”当然，最棒的是跟我亲爱的朋友一起破案。”  
　　听了他的话，我有些感动，一直以来我都把我自己放在追随者和记录者的位置上，事实上我也是这么做的。我尽自己最大的努力，只是希望能够忠实记录下福尔摩斯在推理和侦探方面不为人知而又伟大的才华，我从未想过有一天他会将我放在与他同等的位置上，或者说，我从未想过有一天他会说出来。  
　　他似乎困惑于我的沉默，”怎么了？华生，你的表情，有点……我不知道要怎么形容。”  
　　我清了清嗓子，”我去换件外套，马上走。”我生怕如果我再不离开的话，我的表情会泄露一些不能被我挚友知道的秘密。

　　那天下午，我们如我建议的在温伯尔街看街头艺人的表演，还在干草市场逛了逛，看看一些新奇的小玩意儿，晚上就在辛普森饭店用餐。福尔摩斯在这过程中只字未提与案件相关的话题，而是回忆我们相识以来的一些趣事。说真的，我很惊讶于他的记忆力和观察力，有许多细节我已经回忆不起来了，但在他的嘴里说出来却仿佛就在昨日。不知道他那个有选择地放进家具的小阁楼，为什么没有剔除掉那些我原以为对他来说是破烂杂碎的记忆。  
　　当我们回到贝克街之后，他甚至还为我演奏了小提琴。说为我可能有些自作多情，众所周知，福尔摩斯在小提琴上颇有造诣，只要他愿意，他就可以演奏出非常动听的曲子。他经常会因为思考案件而拉一些奇奇怪怪的自创的曲子（真遗憾，我实在没办法称其为演奏），但在那之后，通常他都会认认真真地为我演奏几曲以作补偿。但那天晚上，在我根本没有请求的情况下，他却出人意料地演奏了一曲门德尔松的《春之歌》，先是一段拨音，再是一段颤音，非常明显的福尔摩斯的演奏风格。曲子明快而又欢乐，我很少能够从福尔摩斯的琴音里听出这样的情绪。一曲终了，我情不自禁地鼓起掌来，”真是太棒了！福尔摩斯，真是太棒了！”  
　　福尔摩斯少有地一手持琴一手持弓，像一个小提琴演奏家朝观众致意那样像我点了点头，”所以，我亲爱的华生，你觉得这首曲子不错是吗？”  
　　“何止是不错，这是我听你拉过的最好的小提琴曲。”  
　　福尔摩斯似乎对我的评价有些意外，”哦，我亲爱的华生，这样的称赞听起来真让人高兴，看来以后我要多多演奏门德尔松的曲子才是。”  
　　我有些惊讶，虽然我曾不止一次地要求他演奏门德尔松的曲子，但是在我的印象中，他对作曲家似乎并没有什么偏好。一定要说的话，我更愿意理解为，他那伟大的侦探头脑，对乐曲也许根本没有所谓的”偏好”。但正因为如此，他能够注意到我非常喜欢门德尔松这件事本身就足够让我高兴的了。我笑着说，”如果真的如你所说的那样，那可真是再好不过了。”  
　　“愿意为您效劳。”福尔摩斯再次点头致意，将小提琴小心地收好。而后就进入他自己的房间，似乎是准备收拾行李。  
　　我看着他在房间里略有些忙碌的身影，心里充满了安全感。倒不是说福尔摩斯给我以保护者的感觉，虽然在很多时候他确实如此。我只是觉得能够再次看到活生生的他，让我的内心充满了宁静。我依然记得他突然出现在我眼前时的那一幕，那大约是我生平第一次，也应该会是唯一的一次晕倒。虽然我曾经无数次幻想福尔摩斯没有死去，没有堕入莱辛巴赫那深不见底的瀑布，但我从来没有想象过他会以这种方式重新出现在我面前。  
　　说起来，在福尔摩斯离去的三年中，他留给我的那张字条，被我请人小心地装裱好，挂在我诊所的办公室中，以此纪念我这位伟大的朋友，也时时刻刻提醒我曾经犯下的错误。那个装着字条的镜框，如今还躺在我的杂物箱里，放在楼上我的房间里，尚未整理出来。在那三年中，我也曾经无数次地问自己，假如有机会再来一次，我是否可以更加睿智一些，识破迈林根的来信是一个不折不扣的谎言，让我的挚友无需一个人去面对他的宿敌。我也曾经问过自己，假如可以用我所有，去交换一个福尔摩斯得以生还的机会，我是否会有丝毫犹豫。如今，我想我可以很好地回答我自己了，或许我依然无法足够睿智去识破所有谎言，但我一定会在任何时候都以福尔摩斯为先。既然仁慈的上帝让福尔摩斯无恙归来，那么我当然愿意用我的一切换取他接下来的平安。  
　　我起身，为自己倒了一杯白兰地，我相信我需要平复一下心情，来探寻我真正的心意。我喝下白兰地，做了一个深呼吸，然后发现，所谓的心意其实一直都非常明确，以至于在我终于明了的时候居然没有一丝挣扎就全盘接受了。放下杯子，向福尔摩斯道了晚安，对于明天的旅程我有了不同于以往的期待。

　　第二天一早，我们从查林十字街车站出发，坐火车前往苏塞克斯。一路上我几次想和福尔摩斯聊几句，但他却似乎有什么心事，无论什么话题都有些敷衍。我想他或许是因为案件的事有些心不在焉，这是非常罕见的，所以我就有些担心他是否又在我不知道的时候注射了可卡因。但这应该更不可能，在我们有案件委托的时候，他从不需要可卡因来保持大脑活力。他的状态也影响了我，一路上我都在纠结他这样的原因，心里有无数种想法，又无数次被我自己推翻。我其实非常想好好地问清楚，但又觉得似乎不太礼貌，也或许是我自己有些大惊小怪了。我发现，自从我搬回贝克街之后，任何有关福尔摩斯的一点点小事，哪怕在从前的我看来是微不足道的事，都会让我的心湖掀起前所未有的波澜。  
　　好在我们下车的时候，那个我熟悉的侦探又回到了我的身边。我们找了一辆马车，福尔摩斯向他打听附近比较安静的旅店，车夫上下打量了一下我们，回答道，”先生，让我说的话，一定是小穆勒思先生的‘乡间小憩’，他从他的父亲老穆勒思先生手里接过这间旅店，一直打理地很好，最重要的是，绝对不会有人打扰你们的，不会有访客，不会有电报，不会有任何惹人厌烦的家伙。甚至如果您需要的话，可以在房间里用餐，服务员会把餐点送到您的房门口，您完全不需要露面。”  
　　“听起来不错，你觉得怎么样？”福尔摩斯征求我的意见。  
　　“确实不错，就这家吧！”  
　　“您一定不会后悔的，先生。”车夫帮我们把行李搬上马车，然后带我们前往”乡间小憩”。

　　旅店确实名副其实，坐落在一小片树林的深处，只有一条路能够通到这里。旅店后面有一个小湖泊，虽然并不大，却异常美丽。湖水倒映着周围的树影，间或有几只天鹅游过，让这里显地静谧而又优雅。车夫帮我们卸下行李，指着正在院子里喝茶的一位绅士说，”看，那就是小穆勒思先生。”  
　　小穆勒思先生并没有向寻常的旅店老板那样立刻迎上来招呼我们，他先是朝我们点头致意，说”欢迎你们，两位绅士”，而后放下茶杯略微抱歉地说，”我印象中似乎今天并没有客人预约，所以可能只有一个房间了，你们介意吗？”  
　　这句话有些出乎我的意料，虽然我一直与福尔摩斯同住，但也很少住一个房间，福尔摩斯却朝我眨眨眼，然后回答，”当然不介意，事实上，我还非常庆幸，如果一个房间都没有了，我们岂不是白跑一趟。”  
　　“那我为你们安排房间。” 小穆勒思先生站起身来，走到屋子里的前台开始翻阅记录册，”我可能记错了，我想我可以为你们提供两间房间，当然你们依然可以选择一个房间，这里非常安静，不会有人来打扰你们的。”  
　　“我们还是要两个房间。”我立刻回答，尽量忽略旅店主人话里的一些奇怪的意思。  
　　“如您所愿。”说完，他拉铃叫来行李员为我们搬行李，然后把房间钥匙递给我们。  
　　“不需要登记，或者预付一部分费用吗？”  
　　“哦，并不需要。”他不疾不徐地说，”您无需告知本店任何您的信息。”  
　　我觉得他似乎并不担心客人不结算房费就离开，也好像并不介意客人们的身份，但是这也并不是我需要关心的问题。我就和福尔摩斯一起跟着行李员去房间了。  
　　旅店的房间并不算大，但胜在干净整洁，还有一个小小的阳台。坐在阳台上可以看到旅店后的湖泊，阳台两侧都是封起来的，不用担心会被旁边房间的客人看到。我几乎是立即就喜欢上了这里，空气中飘散着淡淡的青草香气，让人觉得格外闲适，我情不自禁地深深呼吸了一口带着些许慵懒气息的空气。  
　　敲门声响起，我打开门，看见福尔摩斯站在那里，并没有穿他外出时经常穿着的猎鹿帽和风衣。他非常自然地走进我的房间，看了看说，”看起来和我的房间差不多，不过我壁纸上的印花是金盏菊。”  
　　我看了看房间壁纸上的大丽菊，说”这么说来，他们在房间的装饰上还是挺用心的。”我顿了顿，又说，”不过我其实有些担心，小穆勒思先生难道不担心客人偷偷溜走吗？”  
　　“应该不会的。”福尔摩斯回答，”如果要外出，这里只有一条小路，如果要带着行李离开，一定需要马车。电话在柜台里，很难想象有人能够不通过穆勒思先生就能叫到马车离开。”  
　　“你居然在柜台里看到了电话？”我很惊讶，”我怎么没看到。”  
　　“因为很多时候你确实是在看，而非观察。”福尔摩斯揶揄。  
　　“那你还‘观察’到了什么？”  
　　“恩，这里确实是一个非常适合隐藏秘密的地方。店主不关心你何时来，何时走，不关心你是谁，为什么来，从这点上来说，这里就比世上那些有着八卦主妇的旅店好太多了。”福尔摩斯接着说，”小穆勒思先生也许是养子，毕竟他和老穆勒思先生完全不像。”  
　　“你见过老穆勒思先生？”  
　　“当然没有，但是我‘观察’到楼梯转角的墙上有几张相片。  
　　“也许他像他的母亲也说不定。”  
　　“很少有卷发的父亲生下的孩子是直发，更不用说眉眼、鼻子和嘴唇完全找不到任何相似的地方。”  
　　“完全继承了母亲的相貌，也不是不可能的，福尔摩斯。”  
　　“好吧，不过最奇怪的地方就在这里，转角的相片里有一张合照。”  
　　“他也不像母亲吗？你要是刚刚就说的话，我一定同意你的观点。”我不太喜欢他卖关子，所以口气有些冲。  
　　“不，相片上是两位男性。他与直发的那位还算有些相似，但注释上写是‘菲勒先生’。”  
　　“这……”我完全糊涂了。  
　　“这不是我们需要关注的事情，就当时遇见了一件普通的事情吧。”福尔摩斯看起来并没有被这些小事困扰。  
　　“说起来，你在他说只有一个房间的时候，为什么答应的那么爽快？”我问出了心里的疑惑，”你似乎知道他在……”我有些不知道应该如何形容。  
　　“在试探我们。”  
　　“对，就是试探。这真是太奇怪了。”  
　　“我知道他在试探我们，是因为他在说这句话的时候，虽然看起来是对我们说的，但眼睛却有些情不自禁地向右上方撇。”  
　　“你根据眼神来判断一个人是不是说谎？”我从来没有听说过这种理论。  
　　“我亲爱的华生，当你见过超过100个说谎者的时候，一定也会像我一样，稍稍总结出一些识破他们的小窍门。”福尔摩斯似乎很满意我的惊讶，”有机会的话，我可以再多向你介绍几个。对你来说，也许是一个不错的人际交往的小技巧。”  
　　我被他话里含糊不清的意味弄糊涂了，以至于我忘记追问店主这古怪的行为到底是有什么原因。等我想起来的时候，我已经躺在床上了。还没有开始解决案件，就已经被这间奇怪而又充满谜题的”乡间小憩”给搅扰了好梦，以至于第二天和福尔摩斯一起吃早饭的时候，我一直在打哈欠。

　　第二天，我们用过早饭之后，准备在苏塞克斯转转，打听一些消息。说实话，本来我觉得我和福尔摩斯分开行动比较好，毕竟一个人的目标更小，更不容易引起注意，但福尔摩斯却拒绝了我的建议，他告诉我，根据他的观察，在苏塞克斯，似乎两位绅士一起行动，才更加不引人注目。  
　　我不知道他是如何得出这个结论的，但是我对他习惯性地信任，让我毫不犹豫地接受了他的意见，毕竟，他是这个世界上最伟大的侦探。  
　　我们从”乡间小憩”出发，沿着林间小道散步，其实我并不知道我们的目的地在哪里，福尔摩斯也没有特别说明，但是能与福尔摩斯一起并肩行走，对我来说，就已经足够了。我不关心我们的目的地，也不在乎我们需要走多少时候，哪怕也许等到晚上的时候，我的伤腿会像我抗议。  
　　清晨的林间小道，非常幽静，在我视线所及范围内，只有我和福尔摩斯两个人，阳光透过树叶撒在小路上，仿佛我们正在行走的道路上铺满了金子，而我的朋友也间或沐浴在日光中，阳光给他镶上了一圈美丽的金边，让他的身影显地格外高大。我的心中涌起从未有过的柔情，即使我清楚地知道，福尔摩斯不会对我的感情有所回应。我清楚地知道，我会一直陪伴在他身边，尽我所有的力量帮助他、辅佐他，即使在许多时候他也许并不需要我的帮助。  
　　“华生，你对苏塞克斯的印象如何？”福尔摩斯突然提问。  
　　我想了想回答，”鉴于我只在这里住了一天，我觉得就‘林间小憩’来说，非常对我的胃口。在我的印象中，确实没有比这里更幽静的旅店了。”  
　　“确实如此。如此幽静的酒店，很难想象会在报纸上打广告。”  
　　我在脑中想象了一下，”是的，和广告之类的宣传完全不搭调。”  
　　“恩……”福尔摩斯就此不再说话了。  
　　直到我们走到大路上，拦下一辆马车，福尔摩斯才仿佛终于从沉思中清醒过来，他告诉车夫，如果愿意的话，我们希望今天可以包下他的马车，请他带我们在苏塞克斯各处转转，等把我们送回旅店的时候，他就可以得到五个先令。  
　　自称名叫艾伦的车夫显然对我们愿意付的报酬非常动心，他非常热情地表示愿意为两位绅士提供帮助，并且感谢了我们的好心。一路上，福尔摩斯都在向他打听苏塞克斯的情况。  
　　“这里是一个安详的小镇，有许多贵族老爷都在这里有别院，甚至干脆就长期住在这里。”他向我们介绍，”小镇的居民都非常善良，最重要的是，我们没有好奇心，我们不喜欢去打听关于那些贵族老爷的事情，也不会在外人面前乱嚼舌头，所以，大家都喜欢来我们这儿住。”艾伦颇有些骄傲地说。  
　　“确实是这样，我听说霍肯男爵也住在这里？”福尔摩斯问  
　　“哦，是的，霍肯老爷是个好人，虽然除了打猎，他很少离开庄园，但是我们从来没有听说过他的庄园发生过什么丑闻。”  
　　“也许是男爵靠自己的力量将一些不利于自己的传闻压下去了呢？”我不以为然。  
　　“那不可能”，艾伦毫不犹豫地回答，”要知道，传闻可以压下去，但是，并不代表没有人知道。比如借住在特纳庄园的老芬格先生，听说他是为了躲债才搬到这里来的。”  
　　“我以为苏塞克斯的居民都不八卦呢！”我小声地对福尔摩斯说。  
　　“相比其他地方，已经好多了。”福尔摩斯笑着回答我。

　　这个时候，我们的马车已经驶入小镇，或许是因为时间太早，路上的行人并不算多，大家都是一副慵懒的样子，步伐也不快，好像这个世界上没有什么事情能让他们着急。我觉得我自己仿佛也被这样的情绪感染了，整个人都放松下来，仿佛我陪伴福尔摩斯来到这个小镇只是为了度过一段悠闲的假期，而非为了调查一起离奇的失踪案。  
　　“艾伦”，福尔摩斯吩咐道，”带我们在镇上慢慢转一圈吧！”  
　　“好的，先生。”  
　　艾伦果然驾着马车，在小镇里转了一圈，事实上，这个小镇并不大，甚至可以说是非常小。只有三条主要街道，两条东西向，一条南北向，我默默计算了一下，觉得即使是步行，也只需要十五分钟就可以全部走一遍。道路两边的小店大多还没有开门，街道显得异常整洁，门口连倒掉的灰都看不到。屋子虽然并不豪华，但却没有破旧的感觉，在亲眼见到这个小镇之前，我一直以为这样的地方应该只存在于童话故事里。  
　　福尔摩斯显然也对这里印象不错，”艾伦，这个小镇看起来安详而富足。”  
　　“是的，先生，我们这里的人大多都在贵族老爷们的家里当差，各类商行店铺，只要东西的品质有保证，也完全不愁销路，所以，如您所见，大家都过地很满足。”  
　　“说起来，我和我的伙伴，也希望可以在这里买小一块小小的土地或者别墅，不需要太大，可以偶尔住一段时间。你知道附近哪里有空地出售吗？”  
　　“我不是很清楚，但是等吃过午饭，我可以带您到老霍普金斯那里，他一定清楚。”  
　　“谢谢你，艾伦！”  
　　“这是应该的，先生。接下来，你们还想去哪里？”  
　　“我们想到镇外看看环境。”  
　　“当然，这是必须的。”说完，艾伦驾驶马车，开始带着我们往镇外驶去。  
　　在路过某个非常大的庄园的时候，艾伦说，”看，这就是霍肯老爷的庄园。”  
　　经过霍肯庄园之后，又行驶了大约10分钟，艾伦说，”前面就是特纳庄园，我之前说的老芬格先生，就住在这里。”他顿了顿，又说，”不过他前段时间过世了，他其实是个好人。”  
　　在艾伦的帮助下，我们把小镇周围的庄园别墅都看了一遍，福尔摩斯仿佛真的是来考察环境一样，提出各种各样的问题，艾伦也都一一回答。  
　　我们回到小镇用过午餐之后，艾伦把我们带到了老霍普金斯商行，据说，在苏塞克斯，任何一块土地，只要你看中了，老霍普金斯都可以帮你弄到手。  
　　老霍普金斯是个年过五十的男子，两鬓的头发已经斑白，眉毛粗而浓密，配上他那双三角眼，看起来似乎不太可靠，但他肥大的鼻子和略有些大的嘴巴，又恰好弥补了这样的印象，因为整体看来，这样一个男人似乎精明但又不失诚实。  
　　“你好，霍普金斯先生，我和我的同伴希望在苏赛思克这里买一小块土地，盖一间别墅，方便我们在此长住。”  
　　“当然，当然。”霍普金斯先生热情地伸出手，”绅士们都喜爱苏塞克斯。”  
“　　我姓豪斯。”福尔摩斯与他握手，然后指着我介绍道，”这是我的伙伴，威尔森。”  
　　虽然事先没有商量过，但在这样的情况下我也会百分百配合，”你好，我是威尔森。”  
　　霍普金斯与我握手，然后问，”请问两位绅士，有心仪的地方吗？”  
　　“事实上，我们希望离镇上不要太远，太远的话生活不是很方便，毕竟我们可能只会有一、两个仆人。”  
　　“好的，还有吗？”  
　　福尔摩斯看向我，示意我说，实际上，我完全不知道应该说什么，只能猜测着福尔摩斯的意思，想象自己如果要和福尔摩斯在这里长住的话，应该有什么要求，”别墅不需要很大，但是我希望有个不错的花园，如果附近有池塘之类的话，就更好了。”  
　　老霍普金斯非常认真地在本子上记下我们的要求，”那么在金钱方面，有什么考量吗？最多愿意出多少钱之类的。”  
　　“没有。”福尔摩斯说，”事实上，如果找到的地方真的能合我的心意的话，我不介意价钱。”  
　　老霍普金斯显然对此非常高兴，”当然了，先生，当然。老霍普金斯一定会竭尽所能为您寻找合适的地方。”  
　　“我们会在‘乡间小憩’住一段时间，有事可以打电话到那里。”  
　　“好的，乡间小憩是苏塞克斯最棒的旅店，在那里您一定会非常愉快的。”  
　　“寻找土地和别墅的时候，请不要透露我们的姓名。”福尔摩斯叮嘱道。  
　　“请您放心，不会有任何人知道您和您的伙伴想要在苏塞克斯置业的。”说完他向我们行了个礼，”祝您今天愉快。”

　　离开霍普金斯商行，福尔摩斯请艾伦把我们送回乡间小憩，然后依约给了他五个先令，他非常满意，表示如果我们有需要的话，明天依然愿意接送我们。  
　　“我不太清楚，明天我们会不会出门。”福尔摩斯说，”不过你可以把能够联系到你的方式留在前台，有需要的话，我们会想办法通知你。”  
　　艾伦欢天喜地地走了。  
　　如果说，今天早上我们在小镇和各处庄园转转，是为了了解这里的环境，那么下午到商行要求购买土地的行为，我就完全无法理解了。  
　　“福尔摩斯，不，豪斯先生，你不会真的打算在这里买一栋别墅吧！”  
　　“有何不可，威尔森先生，闲暇无事的时候，我们确实可以到这里来小住一段时间。”福尔摩斯看起来非常认真。  
　　“我承认这里是个很不错的地方，但是，真的有必要到这么远的地方吗来？”我有些不理解，”这里有什么特别吸引你的特质吗？”  
　　“特质？或许有吧！特质这个东西，对不同的人具有不同的吸引力。”  
　　“那么对你来说，是什么吸引力？”  
　　“我还不清楚，我亲爱的华生，至少现在，我还不能证实。”  
　　福尔摩斯的话，又如同往常一样，让我陷入了思考。说实话，在我眼里，这里除了环境幽雅安静之外，似乎没有其他吸引人的地方了。

　　老霍普金斯的动作确实非常快，第二天早上，我们刚刚散步回来，就接到了他的电话，表示已经替我们物色了几个地方，如果我们方便的话，可以在上午十点去找他，他愿意带我们去看看。于是福尔摩斯按照艾伦之前留下的方法联系他，请他在九点三十分来接我们。  
　　我们和老霍普金斯如约见面，他与我们一起乘坐艾伦的马车，领我们到他物色好的地方去看看环境。首先去的是小镇西南方向，离小镇非常近，步行的话大约15分钟就可以进入小镇，周围已经建起了七八栋别墅，但不知道是不是主人没有入住，显得有一丝荒凉。  
　　福尔摩斯对这里没有表现出任何有兴趣的样子，”虽然离小镇确实不远，不过周围住户有些多。”  
　　我立刻搭腔，”是的，感觉住在这里，就一点儿隐私都没有了。”  
　　老霍普金斯立刻回答，”当然，这里附近的住户是多了一些，不过他们通常只在冬天的时候入住，所以并不用特别担心。”  
　　福尔摩斯不置可否，老霍普金斯知道他对这里不太满意，所以立刻就带我们到另一处地方。  
　　每到一处，福尔摩斯都会寻找各种理由表示不满，或者挑剔环境，或者挑剔地点本身，直到我们来到小镇东南面，霍肯男爵的庄园附近。  
　　“豪斯先生，您觉得这里怎么样？这里附近只有霍肯老爷和特纳老爷的庄园，分别在我们的东面和东南面，离我们至少有15分钟路程。我们离小镇也很近，即使步行，也不会超过20分钟。在东北方向，还有一个小湖泊，平时基本没有人会去，如果担心隐私问题的话，我们甚至可以在别墅后面自己挖掘一个池塘，把湖泊里的水引过来。”老霍普金斯显然对福尔摩斯的挑剔已经有点不耐烦了，但还是尽责地进行说明。  
　　“恩……确实不错。”我似乎有些明白福尔摩斯的意图，”尤其是刚刚那个池塘的建议，听起来很棒！”  
　　“当然，威尔森先生，小池塘挖起来并不怎么费事儿，如果交给我的话，保证不会因此拖延工期。”老霍普金斯几乎是拍着胸脯保证。  
　　“恩，你说的霍肯男爵和特纳先生，是什么样的人？”福尔摩斯问，”毕竟，如果真的决定住在这里的话，这两个邻居是一定会有所往来的，而我不喜欢没有意义的社交。”  
　　“这点您可以放心，豪斯先生，”老霍普金斯回答，”霍肯老爷平时基本就在庄园里生活，来往的都是帝国的贵族，除了狩猎，基本不出庄园，他是个老派的人，对社交并不怎么感兴趣。”  
　　我认为霍普金斯的言下之意，就是霍肯男爵并不喜欢和不是贵族的人来往。  
　　福尔摩斯点点头，表示认可，又问，”那么特纳先生呢？如果我没记错的话，昨天艾伦还向我提到过，他的庄园里借住着一位芬……什么的先生，似乎还已经去世了，是因病吗？”  
　　霍普金斯误会福尔摩斯对疾病有所忌讳，立刻解释道，”芬格先生确实是因病去世，但是他的病完全没有任何传染性，整个特纳庄园，除了他之外，再没有因病去世的人了。他似乎是特纳老爷的朋友，几年前带着儿子住进到这里来的。”  
　　“带着儿子住进朋友的庄园？”福尔摩斯表现出不能理解的样子，”一住就是这么久，是专程来养病的吗？”  
　　“据我所知，不是。”霍普金斯欲言又止，”其实，也并非不能理解，恩……我猜测应该和两位绅士的情况差不多。”说完，露出一个意味深长的笑容。  
　　“哇哦！这样说来我就明白了。”福尔摩斯做出一副了然的样子。  
　　“那么，豪斯先生，威尔森先生，两位觉得这里如何？”  
　　福尔摩斯转过头来看着我，”你觉得呢？我亲爱的朋友。”说完，还眨了眨眼睛。  
　　我明白了他的暗示，说”看起来还不错，不过我觉得我们更慎重一些。”  
　　福尔摩斯显然对我的回答非常满意，”确实是这样，我们需要慎重一些。”然后告诉霍普金斯，”一来，我们要在这里附近再多看看，包括你所说的小湖泊，都要实地去看看；二来，我们在伦敦也还有一些朋友，我们会稍稍打听一下两位未来邻居的情况，以免在不知情的情况下，惹上什么麻烦。毕竟，这里对我们很重要。”  
　　霍普金斯表示理解，”当然，两位绅士，我完全理解你们的顾虑，事实上，如果你们认为有必要的话，完全可以在镇上找找两位老爷家的仆人们打听情况，我敢保证，老爷们都是文雅的绅士，绝对不会给你们带来任何麻烦。”  
　　福尔摩斯对他的话不置可否，”我知道了，今天就到这里吧！霍普金斯。”说完，拿出二十先令递给他，”谢谢你的用心。”  
　　老霍普金斯接过，”谢谢您，豪斯先生。”看到我，又接着说，”也谢谢您，威尔森先生。愿上帝保佑你们。”  
　　说完，老霍普金斯向我们告辞，表示他可以自己走回镇里，我们则请艾伦把我们送回旅店。

　　吃过晚饭之后，福尔摩斯邀请我到附近散散步，我们就绕着旅店后面的湖泊走了几圈。我对他这两天的行动表示了极大的不理解，”说实话，福尔摩斯，我真的完全不能理解这两天你的古怪举动。”  
　　“耐心一点，我亲爱的华生，耐心。”福尔摩斯慢悠悠地说，仿佛我们真的是来这里度假的，”你不觉得来到这样环境优美的地方，应该放慢我们的脚步吗？”  
　　“这可真不像是我认识的福尔摩斯。”我停下脚步，看着他，”我以为我们应该会和过去一样，在这里进行调查，你知道的，就如同我们过去所做的那样。找那些可能知道情况的人，尽量不着痕迹地套出我们想要知道的事情。”  
　　福尔摩斯也停下脚步，看着我，”我们现在做的事情，就是这样的，我亲爱的华生。”  
　　“但是我完全不能理解。”想起过往的经历，我知道在破案之前，我是不会得到答案的，”算了，无论如何，我都相信你，福尔摩斯。有任何需要，都请一定要告诉我。”  
　　“当然，华生。”福尔摩斯看着我，”华生，你看起来，似乎有点……沮丧？”  
　　虽然我一直知道我伟大的朋友有着卓绝的观察力，但他在通过我的表推断出亨利悲惨的一生之后就很少如此窥探我的内心了。”恩，能告诉我是为什么吗？”  
　　“福尔摩斯，我……”我不知道应该如何开口，一直以来我都试图追随我伟大朋友的脚步，即使经过这些年的努力之后，我早已在心底承认，在推理方面我或许永远也无法和我的朋友并肩，因此我很高兴能够作为他的记录者记录他每一次破案的历程。但在内心深处，我还是渴望，我能够成为与他比肩的战友，而非仅仅是一个追随者。  
　　“我亲爱的华生，你不觉得，自从我回到伦敦之后，我们之间似乎有些奇怪了吗？”福尔摩斯抚上我的肩膀，直视我的眼睛，”我觉得我们之间有些事情变地不一样了。不，应该说，我肯定我们之间有些事情变地不一样了。我希望我请求你搬回贝克街的任性请求没有给你造成困扰，否则，我一定会感到不安的。”  
　　我的朋友还是察觉到了，我内心深处不能言说的秘密。我们之间当然变地不一样了，因为我不再如同从前一样，单纯地以一个朋友的身份站在他的身边，我很担心一旦他窥破了我的秘密，我应该如何自处，我不想我们的友谊就这样画上句号。于是我尽量若无其事地回答，”不是这样的，福尔摩斯，我很高兴能够搬回贝克街，这个要求绝对没有给我造成任何困扰。我只是……还不太习惯又重新回到这样的生活，也不太习惯你在我身边……恩，重新回到我的生活中，毕竟你离开了三年，而我一直都以为你死了。”  
　　福尔摩斯看着深深地看了我一眼，像是要看透我的灵魂，”我明白了，华生。”他调转身子，重新往前走，边走边说，”我会等你重新习惯我……们的这种生活。”  
　　走了几步，他又停下来，低声说，”我……我想说，很多看似普通的事情，对我来说其实都有些难以理解和处理，谢谢你，华生。”事实上，现在回想起来，这大概是他当时他所能表达的极致了吧！可惜当时的我，只把这一句当成是他客气地道谢，而我们之间并不需要这样的客气疏离，对此我其实并不感到高兴。  
　　我想着心事，直到他的身影离我越来越远，有一瞬间我被福尔摩斯将离我远去永远不再回来这样的错觉俘获，差点大叫起来。好在福尔摩斯似乎察觉到我没有跟上去，他停下身子，转过头来冲我叫，”怎么啦？华生？很晚了，我们回去吧！”  
谢天谢地，这句话，将我及时拉回了现实，福尔摩斯已经回来了，而我也不会让那样的事情再发生一次，我努力快走几步，”好的，福尔摩斯，我们回去。”

　　接下来的两天，我们就在”乡间小憩”消磨时间，哪里都没有去，甚至连用餐都是摇铃要求仆人们送到房间里。说实话，如果不是接受了委托，那我无疑会对这样的生活非常满意，我和福尔摩斯每天都在一起，我们有的时候会在他的或者我的房间里聊天，有的时候会呆在同一个房间里各做各的事。我会在读报纸或者抽烟斗的时候，正大光明地打量他，仿佛我们两个已经这样一起生活了很久。  
　　这天在我们在我房间里用晚餐的时候，福尔摩斯说，”我亲爱的华生，真可惜这样闲适的生活不能再过下去了。”  
　　“我们要回伦敦了？”我问，”但是我们什么答案都没有得到啊！”  
　　“应该说是豪斯先生和威尔森先生要回伦敦了。”福尔摩斯朝我眨眨眼。  
　　我瞬间明白了他的意思，”没错。豪斯先生和威尔森先生临走之前应该再跟老霍普金斯打个招呼。”  
　　福尔摩斯很高兴我明白了他的意思，”是的，非常应该。”  
　　翌日一早，我们结算了房费，请艾伦先送我们去霍普金斯商行让我们同老霍普金斯告别，然后把我们送去火车站。  
　　老霍普金斯听说我们要走，似乎有些担心，”豪斯先生，威尔森先生，那你们看中的那块地……”  
　　福尔摩斯说，”我正想要说这件事，过几天，我会派人来这里的，不要担心，对那块地本身，我们还是很满意的。”  
　　老霍普金斯立刻高兴起来，”请您放心，您派来的那位绅士如果需要的话，尽可以到这里来找我，我一定会尽力为他提供帮助。”福尔摩斯和我向老霍普金斯微微点头，然后离开商行去火车站。  
　　我们只坐了一站火车，就在布莱顿下了车，虽然福尔摩斯希望我可以回到伦敦，但是我坚持想要跟他一起，”我猜想你是想假扮成豪斯先生的男仆，去特纳家附近打听消息，但是这并不代表我就要回到伦敦，我在这里等你，如果你有需要的地方，我也可以尽快赶过去。”  
　　“我亲爱的华生，你总是这样了解我。”福尔摩斯也不再坚持，”既然如此，虽然我推断我们这件案子应该没有什么危险，我还是希望你能够小心。”说完，福尔摩斯就调转头，坐上了回苏塞克斯的火车，而我则在布莱顿找了家旅店住下来，等待福尔摩斯的消息。期间，我每天都到电报局看看，有没有发给我的电报。  
　　大约又过了两天，我果然在电报局收到了S.H.发给J.H.Wilson的电报，电报上希望我尽快赶到朴茨茅斯，并约定在码头见面。我就立刻收拾行李坐上去朴茨茅斯的火车，在火车上，虽然我没有得到更多的讯息，但是我还是隐隐觉得这件案子马上就会接受了，也对我能够帮上福尔摩斯忙，感到非常高兴。  
　　我到朴茨茅斯的时候正是中午时分，把行李暂时寄存在车站，我叫了一辆马车来到朴茨茅斯港。码头上热闹非常，除了几艘军舰之外，还有一艘客轮停靠，看起来离起航还有一段时间，可以看到水手和码头的工人把各色货物搬上船，但暂时还没有看到大批的旅客。  
　　正在我观察周围的时候，身后被人撞了一下，我回头一看，发现是一位牧师，他带着一顶宽大的帽子，白色的领带，看起来十分友好，发现撞到了我，他连忙向我道歉，”真是抱歉，尊敬的先生，我过于着急了，愿主保佑你。”说完，他朝我微微一笑，那诚恳的态度和仁慈的神态，看上去再宽厚不过。  
　　我却并不买他的帐，”看在上帝的份上，福尔摩斯，怎么回事？”  
　　神父的脸上慈爱的神色瞬间消失了，”我亲爱的华生，你的眼力真是越来越好了”，他的眼睛里重新又带上我熟悉的神采，”事实上，你来的正是时候，跟我来吧！”  
　　我跟着福尔摩斯来到码头附近的一家酒馆，我看着神父进入到后巷，然后过了一会儿，我的朋友就迈着优雅的步子回到我的身边。  
　　我们随便找了个角落坐下之后，我迫不及待地询问进展，”怎么样了，福尔摩斯，找到了吗？”  
　　福尔摩斯回答我，”幸不辱命，华生。”  
　　“这么说你找到芬格先生了？”  
　　“是的。”  
　　“真是个好消息。”我由衷赞叹，”我想特纳小姐会很高兴的。”  
　　“恐怕我很难同意你的说法。”  
　　“难道芬格先生出了意外？”我开始担心，”难道我们到这里来不是找芬格先生的吗？”  
　　“我们确实是来找芬格先生的，不过……”福尔摩斯说着，突然看向酒馆的门口。我也随着他的动作像那个方向看去，发现两个年轻人走了进来。个子高的那个，深棕色头发，深眼窝，高鼻梁，看起来就像是油画上走下来的人物。个子稍矮的那个，金色头发，面目要柔和许多。两个人走进来，稍微打量了一下环境，福尔摩斯朝他们招手，他们就朝我们这边走来。  
　　他们坐到我们的旁边的位子上，似乎有些疑惑，高个子的那个开口，”两位先生，我们应该没有见过吧！”  
　　“严格地说，我们确实没有这样见过。”福尔摩斯回答，随即对我说，”请允许我向你介绍，我亲爱的华生，休伯特·芬格先生，我们的委托人卡洛儿·特纳小姐的未婚夫，以及他的男仆约翰·里德。”  
　　听到这句话，我大吃一惊，随即我发现刚刚坐下的两个年轻人显然也没有任何心理准备。矮个子的那个几乎要跳起来，我相信，如果不是高个子的那个按住他，他也许就要夺路而逃了。  
　　高个子的那个还算镇静，他问福尔摩斯说，”您是特纳家请的私人侦探吗？”  
　　“是特纳小姐请我帮助寻找他的未婚夫的。”福尔摩斯回答。  
　　“您真的很厉害。”高个子的年轻人说，我猜他应该就是芬格先生，”您已经通知卡洛儿了吗？”我发现他问出这句话之后，他的呼吸骤然急促起来。  
　　“事实上，并没有。”福尔摩斯慢条斯理地说，”我留下字条请你们到这里来，只是希望和你确认我的一些推断，以及征求你的意见。”  
　　“我希望您可以向卡洛儿隐瞒我的消息。”  
　　“但是这样对特纳小姐非常的不公平，我希望你明白，一天没有你的确切消息，她都会等下去。”  
　　年轻人向后靠了靠，似乎在消化福尔摩斯话里的意思，”所以，是不是如果说我死了的话，会比较好。”随即他又补充，”虽然卡洛儿会伤心一段时间，但是时间始终会冲淡一切，她会有一个新的开始，一段新的感情，她值得拥有这一切。”  
　　福尔摩斯点点头，同意了他的说法，又看向矮个子的那个年轻人，”至于您，约翰·德里先生，我想你也许是在伦敦东区的码头接触过中国水手而染上不知名的疾病，即使是我朋友这样优秀的医生，也无力回天了。”  
　　听到福尔摩斯的话，我感觉德里先生明显松了口气，他连忙说，”如果这样的话，那真是再好不过了。谢谢您，好心的先生。”  
　　“那么，我没有其他的问题了，祝你们美国之行顺利，也希望你们从此与特纳小姐、特纳庄园再没有任何关系。”  
　　“当然，这是一定的。”芬格先生立刻答应，”如果不算冒昧的话，我想请问您的姓名。”  
　　“哦，刚刚忘记自我介绍，真是失礼。我是福尔摩斯，这是我的挚友及助手华生医生。”  
　　“原来您就是大名鼎鼎的福尔摩斯先生，我在剑桥的时候就听说过您的大名，可惜一直无缘得见。”芬格先生随即又跟我打招呼，”您好，华生医生，您的朋友是这个世界上最伟大的侦探。”  
　　“你好，芬格先生，毫无疑问，我同意您的说法。”我回答。  
　　“如果没有什么事的话，我们要告辞了。”  
　　“当然，祝你们好运。”  
　　“谢谢您，福尔摩斯先生，我想您一定能够充分理解我们的处境，但即便如此，还是要谢谢您，没有让我成为一个不负责任的人。”芬格先生的道谢非常诚挚。  
　　德里先生也开口了，”谢谢您，伟大的先生，抱歉我不会说什么恭维的话，但是，您真的为我解决了一个大问题，让我不至于抱憾终身。”  
　　说完，他们两人站起身，朝我们微微鞠了一躬，就离开了。我看着他们离开，心里的谜团却越来越大。  
　　“福尔摩斯，你现在可以跟我解释一下这到底是怎么回事了吗？”  
　　“当然，我亲爱的华生。”  
　　“刚刚那两人是芬格先生和他的男仆。”  
　　“是的，毫无疑问。”  
　　“既然已经找到了他们，为什么不通知特纳小姐呢？”我非常不解。  
　　“因为即使通知了特纳小姐，也依然会让她伤心。”  
　　“伤心？因为芬格先生不愿意回去，而是想去美国发展？”我凭借刚刚听到的只言片语推测。  
　　“因为芬格先生不可能同她结婚，甚至他们之间根本不是她所认为的那样。”

　　说实话，虽然我对芬格先生和德里先生之间的事情有些隐约的猜测，但是我认为自己对于事实的真相并不了解。尤其不理解福尔摩斯的种种举动，但是我依然选择信任他，这是理所当然的。随后，我们连夜坐火车回到了查林十字街车站，赶在敦伦清晨的雾气散尽之前回到了贝克街。  
　　哈德森太太见到我们回来非常高兴，”福尔摩斯先生，华生医生，见到你们回来真让人高兴。一切还顺利吗？”  
　　“还算顺利”，福尔摩斯说，”如果方便的话，请您给我和我亲爱的华生送些早餐上来。”  
　　“好的，没有问题。”哈德森太太去准备早餐。我则一头雾水地和福尔摩斯一起来到起居室。  
　　“福尔摩斯，我们需要告诉特纳小姐吗？”  
　　“当然，事实上，在你没有到朴茨茅斯的时候，我已经给她拍了份电报，请她再来敦伦一趟了。”　　  
　　“你早就已经确定了？”　　  
　　“确定什么？”福尔摩斯问，”你是说芬格先生的行踪吗？事实上，在我化妆成豪斯先生的男仆到小镇上打听情况之后，我就已经对芬格先生和特纳小姐的事情有了一个推理，随后我寻找到芬格先生的踪迹，不过是让我证实了这个推理而已。”　　  
　　“上帝，福尔摩斯，我快被好奇心给杀死了。”我向他要求道，“赶快告诉我，这到底是怎么一回事。”  
　　“耐心，耐心，华生。”福尔摩斯说，”如果你不介意的话，我希望可以先梳洗一下，我们现在这个样子一点都不适合聊天。我相信等会儿我们一边品味哈德森太太的早餐，一边来聊聊这个案子，会是个不错的主意。”  
　　我无奈，只得回到房间梳洗一番，等我再回到起居室的时候，福尔摩斯已经坐在桌边等我了，而早餐也已经摆在桌子上。  
　　福尔摩斯为我倒了一杯红茶，”现在，我亲爱的华生，我们可以来聊聊这个案子了，如果你愿意把它称为一个案子的话。”  
　　“这难道不是一个案件吗？一个准新郎，在婚礼前夕突然失踪，音讯全无。”我喝了一口茶，问福尔摩斯。　　  
　　“确实，从特纳小姐的角度来看，这确实是一个案子，她的未婚夫，在结婚之前失踪了。虽然在当地，她们家不算非常显贵，但显然只要稍稍打听一下，就能够知道特纳家还是有一点的财产的。”　  
　　“没错，老特纳先生能够在苏塞克斯买下庄园，可见除了那一笔意外之财之外，这些年也算是经营有道，没有把钱挥霍一空。”  
　　“是的，一个人失踪，如果不是他本人的意愿的话，那么就是有人希望通过他的失踪得到一定的利益。”福尔摩斯分析，“在这个案件当中，如果芬格先生消失不见，那么能够得到利益的人是谁呢？首先，特纳小姐并没有任何其他桃色纠纷，关于这一点，即使她本人在我们面前因为种种原因没有说明，但是如果真的有的话，那我们在苏塞克斯当地也一定能够听到一点风声。”  
　　我回忆了一下我们在苏塞克斯的经历，“我们并没有听到任何关于特纳小姐的传闻。”随后我又想到一个可能性，“会不会是芬格先生惹上了什么桃色纠纷？”  
　　“有这个可能，但不大。毕竟一个女性想要单独绑架芬格先生有很大困难，而且我也没有打听到任何关于芬格先生和女性有纠葛的传闻。所以，我首先应该将情敌这一项排除。”福尔摩斯吃了一口松饼，继续说，“那么接下来，有没有人可以因为芬格先生的失踪而得到财产呢？根据我的调查，也没有。”  
　　老芬格先生搬到特纳庄园，确实是因为赌输了钱，我假扮豪斯先生男仆在镇上的酒馆喝酒的时候有人向我证实了这一点。他从前是特纳家的车夫，因为年纪大了，精力不济退休了。他清楚记得，当年他去接芬格先生一行过来的时候，老芬格先生有多落魄。据说连随身的行李都没有。而这些年，也从来没有传出芬格先生突发横财的消息。因此，老芬格先生那边，应该完全没有任何利益可图。  
　　相应的，如果是想从特纳先生那里得到财产，那对特纳小姐下手更加直接。毕竟，特纳小姐也不算深居简出，她又是女性，相比年轻力壮的芬格先生，绝对更容易下手，也更容易得逞。想要勒索钱财的话，也更直接，毕竟芬格先生还没有与特纳小姐正式结婚，怎么算，都应该是冲着特纳小姐来。”　　  
　　我听着福尔摩斯头头是道的分析，也开始思考，如果芬格先生的失踪，并不能让其他人获得利益，那又是因为什么呢？“会不会，是有人不想特纳小姐和芬格先生结婚。”  
　　“哈，我亲爱的华生越来越敏锐了。”福尔摩斯的夸奖让我有些不好意思，虽然这并非是他头一次这样称赞我，但不知道为什么，我却觉得格外高兴。他又接着说，”如果不想特纳小姐与芬格先生结婚，那么会是什么人呢？”  
　　“会不会是特纳先生。”我说出我的分析，“本来，碍于老友的面子，特纳先生勉为其难地同意了两个孩子的婚事，但是其实就他本身来说，并不想特纳小姐下嫁，毕竟芬格家现在与特纳家完全不登对。”  
　　“确实有这种可能，但是特纳先生如果真的反对的话，那么从一开始他就可以表明态度。”  
　　“也许是他不希望伤女儿的心呢？他也许暗地里给了芬格先生什么暗示，或者给了他一笔钱让他离开特纳小姐。”我推测。  
　　“是的，但是这样的话，特纳小姐就会在心里一直牵挂芬格先生的下落，甚至也许因此不再接受新的感情。这样的结果，对一个疼爱女儿的父亲来说是完全不可想象的。”  
　　我想了想，点头表示同意。  
　　“那么，除了特纳先生，还有谁会不希望特纳小姐和芬格先生结婚呢？”  
　　“谁？”我问。  
　　“芬格先生自己。”  
　　“什么？”我惊讶地大叫起来，”这怎么可能？”  
　　“当排除一切可能性之后，剩下的那个，即使是最不可能的，也是正确的。”福尔摩斯喝了口茶，继续说，”我刚刚说过了，一个人的失踪，如果并非他本人的意愿的话，那么一定是有人能够从中得到利益。刚刚我们也已经分析过了，芬格先生的失踪，对其他任何人都不能带来金钱或者感情上的好处，那么剩下的可能只有一个，芬格先生的失踪，是出于他本人的意愿。”  
　　“可是，为什么？他为什么要失踪？因为他不愿意和特纳小姐结婚？可是他们已经订婚了呀！”　　  
　　“这说起来，就是一个很长的故事了，希望你有耐心听我说完。”福尔摩斯用完了早餐，开始抽他的烟斗。  
　　我也放下餐具，给自己又倒了一杯茶，”对你，我永远保持耐心。”

　　福尔摩斯沉默了一段时间，似乎是在思考应该如何把整件事情告诉我，然后开口诉说他的经历，  
　　”我化妆成豪斯先生的男仆到苏塞克斯，在小镇的酒馆呆了一整天，托老霍普金斯的福，虽然一开始大家都对我比较疏远，但是我表明了身份之后，还是可以和一些人搭上话。  
　　这个镇子上的人确实口风很紧，但是仅限于有外人在场的情况，通常在酒馆里就不那么严谨了。芬格先生失踪是小镇上的大新闻，我没费什么力气就打听到了芬格先生父子两的一些过往经历。  
　　老芬格先生和特纳先生确实是非常好的朋友，特纳先生这样照顾他，是因为老芬格先生曾经在一次训练意外的时候救过特纳先生的命。老芬格先生也是个非常有骨气的人，特纳先生一夜暴富之后，他不太愿意继续和特纳先生来往，就是不希望杯别人说自己是依仗过去的恩情，所以在特纳先生一家搬走之后与特纳先生渐行渐远。  
　　不过不知道什么原因，他染上赌博的恶习，虽然最终没有沉溺进去，但是整个芬格家还是被他给毁了，最困难的时候小芬格先生甚至差点无法完成学业。  
　　或许是对小芬格先生有所愧疚，芬格先生最终还是来到特纳庄园，依靠特纳先生过日子。他来的时候只带了儿子和两个仆人，这两个仆人其实是他勤务兵的孩子，他的勤务兵因病去世之后，特纳先生就收留了他的两个孩子，在到达特纳庄园之后这两个仆人就留在庄园，成为了庄园的仆人，而这两个人其中一个叫做约翰·里德，另外一个则叫做阿芙拉·里德。”  
　　听到这两个名字，我有些惊讶，”约翰·德里？那不就是和芬格先生一起去美国的那个？”  
　　“是的，就是他。至于阿芙拉，如果华生你记得的话，特纳小姐来贝克街的时候，曾经无意中提到过，她是和一个叫阿芙拉的人一起来的，而事实上，这个阿芙拉就是约翰的姐姐。”  
　　“所以阿芙拉和约翰以及芬格先生其实是从小一起长大的吗？”我不禁对他们的关系又有了新的了解。　　　　  
　　“算是吧！”福尔摩斯继续说，”不过到了庄园之后，他们看起来和其他仆人也并没有什么不同，至少我打听到的消息，芬格先生似乎从来没有特别请求过对这两个人予以照顾。小芬格先生是个非常有上进心的人，他对自己的要求非常严格，在剑桥求学也十分认真，在小镇上更是没有什么负面的传言。我后来又着意打听了一下，小镇上的人虽然有些惊讶这两个人会在一起，但是基本上都抱着祝福的态度。”  
　　“惊讶？”我不解地问，”这两个人住在一个庄园里，年龄相仿，父辈交好，即使结婚也没什么可惊讶的吧！”  
　　“看，这就是不合理的地方，华生。我很高兴你一下就发现了。  
　　“这只是我的直觉而已。”我解释道，“是第一时间就出现在我脑子里的念头。”  
　　“我当时也是这么认为的。如果说这两个人结婚会让人觉得惊讶，那么一定是有什么地方让大家都觉得不太对劲吧！我又打听了一下，发现问题在于，大家都认为小芬格先生似乎是一个清教徒一样的人，从来没有觉得他与特纳小姐有些什么暧昧。”  
　  
　　听到福尔摩斯的描述，我不禁说，“这太不合理了，一般的男女之间，如果感情真的已经到了打算订婚的地步，那么至少家里的仆人总会知道一些情况，或者看出端倪的。”  
　　“是的，正是这样。如果说刚开始的时候碍于主人家的情面和规矩不能说，那么现在，他们已经订婚，甚至连婚礼的日子都定下来了，就完全没有任何必要再有所隐瞒了。”福尔摩斯又接着说，“但是根据小镇上的居民说，在消息公布之前，完全没有任何人会想到这两个人会走到一起。  
　　那么问题出在哪里呢？为此我又特地在第二天到特纳家去打听了一下情况。  
　　我首先找到的是特纳家的车夫，因为根据特纳小姐的说法，那天正是他赶马车送芬格先生到墓园，又在回来的路上发现芬格先生失踪。  
　　我以我的主人准备在附近置业为理由，和他套了一下近乎，也对老芬格先生的死表示了遗憾，同时对芬格先生的失踪表示了适当的好奇。他告诉我的话，和特纳小姐的说法并没有什么大的出入，我又问了他一些细节，也没有任何值得怀疑的地方，我觉得他和芬格先生的失踪应该无关。  
　　而关于芬格先生和特纳小姐，按照他的说法，芬格先生去剑桥读书之后确实是经常回来。原本，芬格回来的时候都是自己在火车站找一辆马车，把他送回来。但是后来，在特纳小姐的要求下，芬格先生就会在回来前一天，拍电报告知大概的时间，特纳小姐就会要求车夫按时去接。  
　　根据车夫的说法，特纳小姐从来没有自己出面去火车站接过芬格先生，倒是有几次借口要到镇上送送芬格先生，芬格先生始终都非常守礼，几乎从来没有对特纳小姐说过什么逾矩的话做过什么不恰当的事。也因此，这两个人之间与其说是恋人，倒不如说是认识却不太熟悉的朋友，至少从芬格先生的角度来看应该是这样的。”  
　　“我还是有些无法理解。”我问福尔摩斯，“如果说芬格先生对特纳小姐完全无意，那么以特纳小姐那么明显的表示，他早就应该拒绝才对，怎么会一直拖到要结婚了才突然要离开。”  
　　“我又找了些人打听情况，特纳家的厨娘说，特纳家和芬格家几乎都一起吃饭，很少有两家分开吃的情况，尤其是如果小芬格先生回来的情况。特纳先生的男仆则表示，特纳先生非常欣赏小芬格先生，认为他身上几乎具备了所有所有英国绅士应该具备的优点，但他对特纳小姐似乎更像是妹妹或者是家里的亲戚，而不是爱人。  
　　我亲爱的华生，你知道，仆人们的消息往往都很有趣，因为这些信息虽然主观，但往往都包涵着不为人知的秘密，就看你怎么分析了。可是，也往往因为主观，所以有时候非常容易被模糊焦点，比如这一次，我的主要目的是希望能够找出芬格先生和特纳小姐在外人看来不像是夫妻的原因，后来我发现，原因这种东西，哪怕所有人都认同了一件事，同意相同的意见，理由和原因也会不尽相同。所以，我决定换一个说法，去寻找一下芬格先生和特纳小姐和什么人亲密，看起来关系比他们之间还要好。  
　　事实证明，这次我的方向是对的。特纳小姐虽然在苏塞克斯也有一些朋友，尤其是一位亨特小姐可以算是她的好友，但是她毕竟不是在苏塞克斯本地长大的，和同龄的姑娘们缺乏一些共同话题，反而是和她的女仆阿芙拉形影不离。  
　　至于芬格先生，虽然他从来没有出言要求过特纳家照顾阿芙拉和约翰两姐弟，但明显因为从小一起长大的关系，这三个人的关系要比一般的主仆来地更亲密，也更亲近。  
那么，有趣的事情就发生了，你会发现，原来在别人眼里清教徒一样的芬格先生，在特纳庄园，关系最好的人居然是并非是他的未婚妻，而是一对和他青梅竹马一同长大的姐弟。而特纳小姐，虽然心中爱慕芬格先生，但是同样的，至少在外人眼里，相比起她的未婚夫，她还是和她的女仆关系更好一些。”  
　　“这意味着什么？福尔摩斯。”  
　　“意味着很多事情，华生。至少，如果失踪的芬格先生需要帮助的话，我们可以知道他会找谁，或者说谁会为他提供帮助。”  
　　“所以在认定芬格先生的失踪是他自己特意为之之后，你第一个要找的就是阿芙拉和约翰姐弟。”我开始跟上福尔摩斯的思路，“如果确实如你推理的那样，那么阿芙拉和约翰一定不会毫不知情。”  
　　“没错，就是这样。因为阿芙拉是特纳小姐的女仆，要单独见她不是非常容易，所以我首先想到的是要见见约翰。”福尔摩斯把身体向后靠了靠，继续说，“但是没想到，我得到的消息是约翰因为寻找失踪的芬格先生而外出了。”  
　　“他一下子就变地很可疑了吧！”　　  
　　“确实有些可疑，但是特纳家出去寻找芬格先生的人有很多，甚至还雇了一部分人，并不能因此认定约翰就有嫌疑。我又询问了一些人，发现此次芬格先生失踪，约翰表现地比较镇定，甚至就是他通过阿芙拉向特纳小姐提出了派人出去寻找芬格先生的建议。光是这一点的话，或许还能用他关系芬格先生和特纳小姐来解释，但是在他自告奋勇第一批出去寻找芬格先生之后，几乎没有传回来任何消息，电报也没有一封，只是有人辗转传来口信告诉阿芙拉他在哪里，也完全没有任何关于芬格先生的消息。  
　　你知道的，华生，虽然我并不怎么喜欢电话，但是不能否认这是一个非常方便的工具，可以让人们更好地沟通，还有电报，也是一样。不管身处何处，有什么需要传递的信息，都可以用这种方法进行传递。但是约翰在离开特纳庄园之后，从来没有用这两种方式传回消息。这只能说明一件事，他不希望有人能够追查到他的下落，毕竟电报和电话，只要需要的话，虽然可能会麻烦一些，但还是可以追查到来源的。  
　　口信则不一样，我今天在伦敦请人为我传递一则口信，也许明天我就在别的什么地方了，而当我的口信传到的时候，更是没有人能够追查到我到底去了哪里。我觉得这就是约翰的目的，而这个目的，似乎与芬格先生是一致的。如果用无法掌握行踪来定义失踪的话，那么其实约翰也出于失踪的状态。”  
　　“真令人难以置信，如果是这样的话，为什么没有人发觉其实约翰也失踪了呢？”我问。  
　　“因为传递回来的口信让人觉得他的行踪依然被掌握，完全没有察觉到自己掉入了一个并不高明却有效的陷阱。”福尔摩斯似乎有些感慨，“察觉到这一点之后，再结合苏塞克斯的状况，我对约翰和芬格先生的状况有了一个推测，我相信，芬格先生和约翰，他们两个是有预谋有计划地演出了一出‘失踪--寻找’的戏码，为的就是能够从苏塞克斯的众人眼中消失，而他们非常好的做到了这一点，恐怕到现在，特纳小姐都没有把这两个人联系起来。”　　  
　　“可是，凡是都有理由，有动机，这样做的动机是什么呢？福尔摩斯！”我不解，“如果说芬格先生不愿意和特纳小姐结婚，而准备背弃婚约的话，约翰又是因为什么呢？难道他在特纳家遭受了什么不公正的待遇，因此想要逃离？但如果是这样的话，阿芙拉身为特纳小姐的女仆应该可以帮助他，除非这不公正待遇就来自特纳小姐，甚至是特纳先生。”  
　　福尔摩斯似乎对我的推测感到很有趣，“这真是个非常大胆的想法，亲爱的华生，哪怕是我，也几乎忽略了也许还有这种可能呢！不过，事实有时候没有这么复杂。”福尔摩斯顿了顿，问我，“如果芬格先生是和阿芙拉一起失踪，你会有什么想法？”  
　　“私奔！”我不假思索地回答。  
　　“看！这就是很多人脑袋里固有的想法”，福尔摩斯撇撇嘴，说：“一个男人抛弃未婚的妻子和大笔可能到手的财产，和另一个女人一起消失，就一定是这两个人私奔了。但实际上，也许这个男人和那个女人都被人杀死了也说不定。  
那么根据这个固有的想法，现在我们的情况是，一个男人抛弃未婚的妻子和大笔可能到手的财产，和另一个男人一起消失，那又会是什么理由呢？”  
　　“你在暗示我，这两个男人可能都死了吗？”　　  
　　“但是我们在24小时之前，刚刚见过他们，他们都活地好好的。”  
　　“所以，你的意思是，芬格先生和约翰，他们两个……私……私奔！？”虽然早就有所猜测，但是真的从福尔摩斯那里听到事情的真相，还是让我非常震惊。  
　　“苏塞克斯本身是一个非常有趣的地方，我亲爱的华生，不知道你发现了没有，那里似乎对两位绅士之间的……感情，非常容忍和克制，甚至是习以为常。我不太清楚这样的状况是怎么发生的，但是在那样的环境中，本来就青梅竹马一起长大的两个男孩子突然萌发了不一样的感情，似乎也没有什么不合理的吧！”  
　　听到福尔摩斯用一副理所当然的样子形容那两个人之间的关系，我的内心深处有些激动，他看起来似乎并不怎么排斥，甚至好像完全不在乎世人的目光，我努力让自己的声音不发抖，“是没有什么不合理的地方，但是能想到这点，不得不说，我还是有些意外。”  
　　“接下来的事情，就顺理成章了，先不去思考芬格先生和约翰的关系，而是假设下他们只是准备一起离开的伙伴，那么在顺利离开苏塞克斯之后，他们应该去哪里呢？  
　　约翰传来的口信一直都让人觉得他是在朝北方走，所以他真正的方向应该是朝南，而在苏塞克斯的东南面，正好有一个地方，可以让他们完全离开这个国家，到新大陆开始新的生活，在完全没有任何人认识他们的地方，过全新的生活。当然，我也小心地求证过我这个假设，甚至曾经扮成马车夫在朴茨茅斯亲眼确认了这两个人的行踪，然后才给你发了电报。”  
　　“原来如此！”我终于对这件事有了一个大概的了解。  
　　“那么，我亲爱的华生，我们的委托人应该就快到了，我想你明白应该怎样做。”

　　福尔摩斯的话音刚落，就响起了门铃声，我们的委托人如约而来。  
　　一段时间未见，特纳小姐还是如之前那样漂亮，她看起来似乎没有第一次来那么伤心，反而充满了希望，我想也许是因为她认为福尔摩斯找到了芬格先生，她才会有这样的神态吧！  
　　“福尔摩斯先生，华生先生，你们好。”我们的委托人开口了，“接到福尔摩斯先生您的电报的时候，我真想立刻飞到伦敦来。”  
　　“可以理解您的心情，特纳小姐。”我回答道，“希望这段旅程不是非常辛苦。”　  
　　“完全不辛苦，华生医生。虽然还是很疲倦，但是一想到有休伯特的消息，什么辛苦我都不怕。”  
　　我可以理解她是心情，也因此，在想到接下来我们会告诉她的消息，让我更觉得难过。　　　  
　　福尔摩斯似乎也和我有相同的想法，他坐在一边，默默地不说话，似乎是在考虑应该怎么开口。特纳小姐很快感觉到了气氛的压抑，“福尔摩斯先生，您给我带来的是个坏消息是吗？我早应该猜到的，如果休伯特真的没事的话，一定会回来找我，而不需要我再到伦敦来一趟。”  
　　“特纳小姐，我很抱歉。我想对您来说，这确实是一个坏消息。”  
　　“休伯特他出了什么意外吗？”  
　　长舒了一口气，福尔摩斯开始向特纳小姐叙述另外一个版本的故事，“在接受您的委托之后，我就和我亲爱的华生一起去了一趟苏塞克斯，那真是个迷人的地方。我沿着芬格先生已知的最后的路线走了一遍，发现如果真的如您的马车夫所说的那样，芬格先生在墓园上了他的车，但是在车回到庄园之后他却不见了，那么大约只有一个，那就是当芬格先生上车之后，在车夫坐上马车之前，芬格先生从马车另一侧的车门下车离开，当然是自愿的。”  
　　“可是，这是为什么？休伯特为什么要一声不吭的下车？”  
　　“原因有很多可能，芬格先生也许是因为伤心父亲的死，也可能对马上将要和您举行的婚礼感到有些紧张，或者还没有调试好心情，毕竟他刚刚经历和马上要经历的是人生中非常重要的两件事，一件大悲，一件大喜，也许他还没有完全准备好。总之，他可能是需要一个人走走，又不想麻烦车夫等他，所以他独自下车了。  
　　按照他原本的设想，可能是打算从墓园自己走到墓园的山脚下，然后叫马车回去，这样虽然车夫回到庄园之后找不到他会引发一些混乱，但是最多半个小时，他就可以回到特纳家，甚至更有可能，在到达山脚下的时候，他也许能到墓园的教堂那儿借用一下电话，事先进行通知。总之，他的这个想法是突然产生的，所以才会需要在之后再做一些动作，让你们不要担心。但是很显然，他的这些通知都没有送到，或者说，压根就没有送出，所以才会产生他失踪了的错觉。事实上，如果他当时和马车夫说一声的话，也许早就已经找到他了。”  
　　“所以，休伯特是在从墓园下山的路上，出了意外？”特纳小姐非常焦急，“他受伤了吗？严重吗？”　　  
　　福尔摩斯又停顿了很久，用一种颇为怜悯的眼光看着特纳小姐，虽然我知道芬格先生并没有发生任何意外，但是看到那样的眼神，也会让人不禁猜测芬格先生已经遇到什么不幸的事故了。果然，特纳小姐也察觉了这种目光，“休伯特他，难道已经……上帝……请告诉我这不是真的。”说完，大滴大滴的泪珠从无声地滴落下来，看到特纳小姐这个样子，让我觉得非常难受。  
　　“特纳小姐，请……我很抱歉。”我实在不知道应该怎么说，也只能用这样的话语。  
　　但对特纳小姐来说，这句话，无疑证实了芬格先生已经遭遇不幸，“上帝，这不可能。请告诉我，这到底是怎么回事？”  
　　“芬格先生可能是因为失足，从山路上掉落，被人发现的时候，已经离开了这个世界。发现他的人是墓园附近的人家，由于那里比较偏僻，少有人家，而且芬格先生刚刚失踪不久，消息还没有传开，因此发现他的人并不知道芬格先生的身份，所以只以为是一般的无名尸体而……进行了……处理。”  
　　“什么意思？”特纳小姐显然还没有完全明白福尔摩斯的意思。  
　　“意思就是芬格先生的遗体在我们打听到消息的时候已经被火化了。”  
　　“什么？”特纳小姐大惊失色，“我不相信，怎么可能？”接着她仿佛重新找到了勇气似的，“既然如此的话，那福尔摩斯先生，你怎么知道你找到的一定是休伯特呢？”  
　　福尔摩斯长叹了一口气，从口袋里翻出一枚戒指，递给特纳小姐。这是我们回伦敦前，有人送到我们住的旅店的，我猜想应该是芬格先生请人送来的。  
　　这枚戒指成了压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，特纳小姐看到戒指的瞬间，泣不成声。  
　　“对于这一切，我很遗憾。”福尔摩斯轻声说。　　  
　　“不，您已经尽了您最大的努力，不用为我感到遗憾。至少，您为我找到了休伯特。”特纳小姐哽咽着说。  
　　虽然我知道福尔摩斯所说的遗憾，应该更多的是抱歉的意思，毕竟他几乎是完全编造了这一个故事，虽然为了眼前的这个可怜的女人不要再被虚无的希望所折磨，但是这样的欺骗，对他来说，一定也并不好受。  
　　特纳小姐接过戒指，将自己手上的那一枚也摘下来，放在掌心中细细地查看，仿佛从那两枚戒指上可以看出他和芬格先生的过往和未来。

　　良久，特纳小姐仿佛终于从自己所沉浸的那个世界中回到了现实，“啊，真是抱歉，我有些失态了。”　　  
　　“没关系，任谁突然得知这样的消息都会觉得难以承受，事实上，您的表现已经足以被称为坚强了。”我安慰她。  
　　“谢谢您，华生医生。”  
　　“别这么说，特纳小姐，至少，你终于知道芬格先生的去向了，不是吗？”  
　　“您说的对，我终于知道他去了哪里。”特纳小姐抬头看着我们，眼神中带着掩饰不了的悲伤，和终于得知结果的如释重负。“那么，如果没有别的事情的话，我就离开了。关于费用方面……”  
　　“没有关系。”福尔摩斯立刻打断她的话，“详细的费用清单我可以寄给您。”  
　　“那么，麻烦您了。”说完，特纳小姐站起身来，向我们轻轻拉了拉裙子，然后离开了。  
　　我在窗边，看到街上有一辆马车在等她，她走到街上之后，立刻就有一个女仆模样的年轻姑娘迎上去，扶着她上了马车，直到马车离开我的视线，我才重新坐下。  
　　“福尔摩斯，我觉得我们做了一件残忍的事。我们伤了一个可怜姑娘的心。”  
　　“相信我，华生，这件事的真相比我们的这个故事更残忍一万倍。”福尔摩斯说，“很多时候，不知道事情的真相反而是一种幸福。”  
　　我想了想，觉得无法反驳。随后又问，“那么约翰·里德的事情又要怎么解决。”　　　　　　　　　　  
　　“等过段时间，请人往苏塞克斯拍一封电报，说有一个年轻的小伙子，因为在码头和一些水手接触，似乎是要打听一个人的消息而感染了重病，不幸离世。临终的时候，希望可以通知苏塞克斯特纳庄园的阿芙拉·里德。遗体因为传染病的原因，已经火化，希望亲属尽快到伦敦领取骨灰。”  
　　“这样，真的不会有人怀疑吗？”我还是有些担心，“万一有人把他们两个人的失踪联系起来的话。”  
　　“并非失踪，而是去世。”福尔摩斯强调，“而且一个是因为意外，一个是因为疾病。”  
　　“那万一特纳小姐突然想见见那个给芬格先生收尸的人怎么办？她刚刚只是太悲痛了一下子没有顾得上。”　　“那确实是个问题，但是我想阿芙拉会阻止她的。何况，很快，她就需要去安慰阿芙拉了。”

　　随后的某一天，福尔摩斯乔装之后去拍了一份电报，通知阿芙拉她弟弟“病故”的消息。过了几天，阿芙拉就来到了伦敦，专门到贝克街来拜访福尔摩斯和我。她看起来和约翰长地很像，但不知道是不是因为是姐姐的缘故，五官看起来居然比约翰更加硬朗一些，是一个非常英气的姑娘。  
　　“约翰曾经辗转给我带来口信，告诉我如果收到任何关于他的奇怪的消息，就来这里找你们，但是最好不要让小姐知道。”她一进门就开门见山。　　  
　　“事实上，关于约翰，最后一次见面是在朴茨茅斯，当时他正准备和芬格先生一起去美国，之后怎么样，我就不清楚了。”福尔摩斯也没有任何隐瞒。　　  
　　“上帝保佑，我就知道关于他和芬格先生的那些可怕的消息一定不是真的。可怜的小姐……”随后，她像是反应过来一样，“这些消息，是为了让他们能够消失在所有人的视野里而不引起任何人的怀疑吧！谢谢你们，你们是真正的绅士。”  
　　说实话，对她能够如此迅速的跟上福尔摩斯的思路，我有些惊讶，果然是个不简单的女孩呢！　　  
　　“谢谢您的夸奖，所以如果可以的话，希望特纳小姐能够尽快忘记伤痛，开始新的生活，这也是她应得的。一个真正爱她的人。”  
　　“我明白您的意思了。她一定不会沉溺在过去的悲伤里，确实如您所说，她值得一个真正爱她的人，让她能够幸福快乐的生活。”

　　到此，这个奇怪的也许不能算是案件的案件，就告一段落了。但是我总觉得福尔摩斯对我还有所隐瞒，案子的一些细节我也并不清楚，比如苏塞克斯那个总让我觉得有些奇怪的小镇，比如那间有些莫名的“乡间小憩”，比如福尔摩斯到底是如何追踪到芬格先生的踪迹的，比如他找到他之后又做了哪些试探。我隐隐觉得我的朋友不告诉我这些是因为一些不能明言的原因，我似乎已经触碰到了那一层膜，却怎么也没办法戳破，仿佛一旦戳破就会发生什么了不得的大事似的。　  
　　伦敦六月的天气并不讨人喜欢，如非必要，我一般不出门。这段时间并不忙碌，除了整理一些因为搬家而产生的杂物之外，大多数的时候，我都消磨在起居室里。也许是这样的坏天气让伦敦的罪犯们也懒地出门，福尔摩斯也出奇地空闲，我惊喜地发现，在三年的旅行生活中，福尔摩斯似乎已经戒掉了那让人担忧的古柯碱，这真是一个好消息，无论是对他还是对我来说。　　　　　　　  
　　这一天的傍晚时分，突然有一位先生来找福尔摩斯，这位先生穿着一身得体的西装，熨烫地笔挺，皮鞋擦地锃亮，头发服帖整齐，看起来是一位彬彬有礼的绅士。  
当我正在猜测他的来意的时候，他却拿出一叠文件要福尔摩斯签署，临走地时候非常不耐烦的说，“请转告迈克罗夫特，我和他之间再没有什么瓜葛了，希望以后不会再见到他。”  
　　“噢！”福尔摩斯似乎有些吃惊，“当然，当然，我一定转告。”  
　　“这是怎么啦？”在那位先生离开之后，我问福尔摩斯，“看起来，他似乎不是委托人。我还以为有生意上门了呢！”  
　　“恩，我有一些事，必须要麻烦迈克罗夫特，但是我没想到，他似乎动用了一些……”福尔摩斯好像在斟酌用词，“一些不太好动用的关系。”  
　　“听起来，似乎是很棘手的事。”我有些好奇，“那位绅士，看起来应该是某方面的专业人士，但我想象不出，有什么样的事需要这样的先生出面。”  
　　福尔摩斯似乎不准备回答我的问题，“我们的帝国制订的法律，在很大程度上保障了大多数人的利益，但也有一些人不愿意被约束，又不希望因此为自己带来麻烦，所以就需要有专业而又不迂腐的人士为他们解决问题，当然，这样的专业服务必定需要大笔的金钱才可以换取。”  
　　“如果我没有理解错误的话，你是在说——律师？”我很难想象有一天福尔摩斯需要和律师打交道，“但是有什么事需要动用到律师？还是这样的律师？”  
　　“是啊，我从前也没想过会有这一天，但人生总是不可预计的。”  
　　“天啊，福尔摩斯，如果不是你亲口对我说出这样的话，如果在此之前有人告诉我你会说出这样的话，我一定会觉得他在开玩笑。”我大声感叹，“究竟发生了什么？你……变地不像你了。”  
　　福尔摩斯盯着我看了整整一分钟，闭了闭眼睛，再睁开的时候仿佛又变回了我熟悉的那个福尔摩斯，但我总觉得我好想错过了什么重要的事情。  
　　吃过晚饭，福尔摩斯伏案整理他的索引，我有些无所事事，就也将特纳小姐一案的笔记拿出来，准备整理誊抄，也因为，这件案子中的那些疑问又再次浮上心头。我看着福尔摩斯的样子，欲言又止，福尔摩斯却仿佛发现了我的犹豫，抬起头来问我，“怎么了？我亲爱的华生。我注意到你似乎打算整理特纳小姐一案的资料，真让人感动，我常常在想，正是因为有你的存在，我所侦破的每一个案件才会有如此清晰的文字记录，尽管有些时候这些文字更像是……”  
　　“更像是小说，我知道。”我打断他，福尔摩斯一直觉得我的写作方式会让人对他的演绎法有过于神化的理解，但正如同魔术一般，也许原理并不出奇，但即使这么多年过去，每每听到他语出惊人的推理，我总有惊艳的感觉，所以我对他对我文字的态度也已经不这么介怀了，我只是希望将我所知道的，忠实传递给我的读者，而我也明白，我的内心深处更是希望让我自己有理由，可以常伴在他身边，尽可能地陪伴他破解每一个难题，即使我的存在对他来说可有可无，但当他需要的时候，一定会有人在他身边，这就是我现在存在的所有意义。  
　　“我亲爱的华生，我很抱歉，我并不想伤害你。”福尔摩斯似乎察觉了我的沮丧，“你和你的记录，对我来说非常重要，我……”  
　　“哦，福尔摩斯，没有必要自己说一些言不由衷的话。记录下这些文字完全是出于我自己的意愿也完全是出于我自己的角度，虽然可能这样的文字对你来说可有可无，但是这对我来说很重要。如果你喜欢它们我固然会很高兴，但是即使你不喜欢，也不会影响我记录这些案件的决心。”还有一句话我没有说，你愿意在意我的感受，让我非常高兴，但你完全没必要感到抱歉。  
　　福尔摩斯在意我的感受这一点，我很早就知道，但却从来没有像如今这样在乎和渴求，虽然我所在的一切并不需要他的回报，也完全不指望他会回应，但我却知道，对他来说，我终究是不同的。这一点点的特殊，对我来说就已经足够了，也是我唯一能够要求的。所以在他强调这一点的时候，我的心情总是混杂着奇异的甜蜜和酸涩，这颗世界上最聪明的脑袋也许可以看透这世界上所有的谎言和虚伪伎俩，但终究看不透我的心。  
　　“哦，华生，不要露出这样的表情。”福尔摩斯突然说道。  
　　“什么？”我一惊，“什么……表情？”我害怕自己泄露了我那不能为人所知的晦涩心情和那个一定不能被我最好朋友察觉的灰暗想法。  
　　“就是这样的表情。”福尔摩斯直视着我的眼睛，“看起来明明是在微笑，眼睛里却充满悲伤。”  
　　我大吃一惊，我好像又低估了我朋友的敏锐，他也许不明白我的想法，但却看穿了我。  
　　“说真的，华生，不要露出这样的表情。”福尔摩斯站起身来，走到我面前，“我不喜欢这样的表情。”  
　　听到福尔摩斯的这句话，我觉得整个人都仿佛陷入了冰窟一样，他看穿了我，而他不喜欢。这个想法占满了我的灵魂，让我觉得整个人存在的意义都已经磨灭了，我无法控制自己，尽管我以为我已经控制地很好了，但却依然轻易被看穿，我不知道应该怎样掩藏我的想法，也不知道怎样让福尔摩斯不注意到他，也许我应该想办法逃离，但是如果让我再次离开福尔摩斯身边的话，我一定无法会难过地想要死去，一定会无法抑制地用今后的每时每刻去想念福尔摩斯。一想到今后的日子也许又要如同那三年一样，我就禁不住打了个冷战，明明是这么热的天气，但我却仿佛是在十二月刺骨的寒风里。  
　　我抬头看着福尔摩斯，屋子里的灯光将他高大的轮廓晕染成一个光圈，我看不太清他的表情，也不知道应该怎么去回答他，只能下意识地嗫嚅着一些我自己都不知道意义的词句，“不喜欢吗？不喜欢的话，我……我也不知道应该怎么办？大概……那我……”  
　　“华生……华生。”我仿佛听到福尔摩斯在叫我，但是那个声音非常遥远，完全不像是站在我身边的人发出的，我茫然的看着眼前的人，他的嘴唇好像又动了，但是我却没有听到他说的话，我直愣愣地盯着他，努力地想要分辨出他的话语。  
福尔摩斯蹲下身来，他应该是在跟我说话，但看上去好像一直在重复一个单词，我用尽我所有的精力去辨别，去听，直到他将我拉到沙发上，坐到我身边，在我耳朵边上一直重复，“J……Jo……约翰，约翰……约翰……”  
　　我终于听清他在说什么了，约翰，这是在叫我吗？  
　　“福尔摩斯，你……是在叫我吗？”  
　　“天啊……你怎么了？”  
　　“我……我不知道。”我还沉浸在刚才的心境中，“你刚刚……是在叫我？”  
　　“当然。”  
　　“可是我们认识了这么多年，你……从来没有叫我的名字。”  
　　“是的，正如我们相识了这么多年，我也从来没有这么清楚的明白你对我来说意味着什么？”  
　　福尔摩斯的所说的每个单词，我都听地清楚明白，但是连在一起，我却好像完全不明白他的意思。  
　　“什么？福尔摩斯？你在说什么？”  
　　“嘘……约翰，看着我，看着我，好好看着我。你看到了什么？”福尔摩斯抬起我头，让我看着他的眼睛，在他的眼睛里，我清楚看到我的影子，显地茫然无措，好像一个不知所谓的可怜虫。  
　　“我不想谈这个。”  
　　我避开他的目光，不想继续这个话题，但福尔摩斯却不让我如愿，说，“但是我想谈，我们也应该谈。事实上，我觉得如果我们不好好谈一谈，我们迟早都会疯掉。”他强迫我把头转向他，“约翰，知道为什么我不喜欢你露出那样的表情吗？”

　　“不知道。”因为看到就会觉得恶心吧！我自暴自弃地想，或许明天的这个时候，我就需要另外找地方住了呢！  
　　“因为看到你露出这样的表情，我就会觉得很难过。”  
　　“什么？”这个答案是我绝对没有想过的。  
　　“心好像缺了一块那样的难过，所以我不喜欢你露出那样的表情，那样会让我忍不住做一件事。”  
　　“什么？”我好像一个傻瓜一样重复着一个单词。  
　　“吻你。”  
　　说完，福尔摩斯欺身上来，吻上我的唇。

　　我仔细感受着福尔摩斯的舌头划过我口腔的感觉，实际上，当他开始舔舐我的牙床的时候，我立刻感觉到身体起了反应。我有些尴尬，不知道是否应该继续，因为我的整个身体都在叫嚣着要彻底占有我的挚友，让他进入我，或者让我进入他。我生怕这样的反应会吓跑福尔摩斯，打断这在我看来有些莫名其妙但是无比珍贵的吻。  
　　当福尔摩斯终于结束这个吻的时候，我不禁深深的呼吸了一口空气，那种炙热的气息似乎已经飘荡在空气里，以至于连呼吸都会让我身体的某部分更加冲动。  
　　福尔摩斯像是察觉了我的反应，似笑非笑的看着我，“我亲爱的华生，我是不是可以得出你非常喜欢这个吻的结论呢？”  
　　已经到了这个程度，我并不想继续隐瞒下去，说实话，如果不是阿富汗的战场锻炼了我的自制力，也许我现在已经扑到福尔摩斯身上了。但是一次因为无法抑制的冲动而发生的情事并不是我想要的，我所期望的是真真正正灵魂和肉体的结合，所以在确定福尔摩斯的心意之前，我是绝对不会真的和他发生些什么的，即使那是我宵想已久的。  
　　“是的，我非常喜欢这个吻，事实上，你根本无法想象我有多喜欢这个吻。”我正视福尔摩斯的眼睛，“但是，福尔摩斯，你明白刚刚那个吻对我们来说意味着什么吗？”  
　　“你认为我是一个冲动的人吗？华生。”福尔摩斯问道。  
　　“不，你比我所知道的任何人都还要冷静。”  
　　“那么，你又怎么会以为我会在不清楚那个吻的意义之前就吻你呢？”  
　　“但是……”我知道福尔摩斯并没有欺骗我，可多年的奢望一旦成真，总会让人觉得不真实。  
　　“为什么？”我还是想要清楚知道福尔摩斯的心意，如果不能真正确定他的想法，我觉得我永远都无法安心。说实话，此时此刻我的心情比以往任何时候都要煎熬，如果说从前我只是站在一旁默默向往，那么对于现在的我来说，我就仿佛已经看到了伊甸园的所在，却在路口被一团迷雾围住一样。我知道我心之所向就再那里，我甚至已经可以看到那颗苹果树，可如果无法得到我想要的答案，那也许我一辈子都无法到达那个地方，而这比从来看不到任何希望要残忍的多。  
　　“什么为什么？”福尔摩斯问，“我为什么要吻你吗？”他没并没要我确认，反而自己回答道，“当然是因为我喜欢你。我喜欢你，华生。”  
　　“你……喜欢我？”得到自己想要的回答，我的心却没有想象中的安稳，这个答案太过美丽，仿佛漂浮在天空中的海市蜃楼，“为什么？”  
　　“怎么又是为什么？为什么喜欢你吗？我不知道。”福尔摩斯的话让我的心又重新提了起来，好在他并没有让它就这样吊着，“我其实并不是很清楚是从什么时候开始的，也许是在实验室初次见到你的时候，也许是在你无微不至的照料我的时候，也许是在装病的时看到你无比担心的反应的时候【注】，当我意识到你对我来说是特殊的时候，你已经找到了阿格拉的宝物【注】，我无法阻止你结婚的意愿，因为若是我阻止的话，也许我就会失去你，我唯一的朋友。  
　　我说我很高兴有你在我身边记录我的案件，虽然我认为你夸大了我的才能和智慧，但那不是一句假话，我很高兴，是因为记录的那个人是你而并非别人，是因为因此我们之间有了一种世界上独一无二的联系，并且不会因为时间流逝而消逝，是因为也许我无法拥有你，但是因为你的文字，即使千百年之后，我们的情谊也可以永存。”  
　　“哦，福尔摩斯，我从来不知道你会说这么动听的情话。”我已经完全了解了福尔摩斯的心意，我完全没有想到福尔摩斯甚至比我更早就爱上了我，而我竟然从来没有发现过。“我一定是眼盲了，不然又怎么会如此无视你对我的情感。”  
　　“不……这与你无关，华生。”福尔摩斯说，“当我意识到这份情感的时候，我就知道也许终我一生都无法得到你，但这与你无关，就如同我刚刚所说的，我们之间的羁绊并不会因此减少分毫，对我来说这就够了。”  
　　“那是什么让你改变了主意？你刚刚的……”在福尔摩斯剖白了他的心意之后，我突然有些不好意思说出“吻”这个字了，“你刚刚的那个举动，可并不是不想让我知道的意思。”  
　　“因为当我回来之后，发现事情似乎有所不同。你的反应……比我想象中的更加……”  
　　想到那次我丢脸的晕倒，我抬手制止福尔摩斯继续说下去，“不要提那次晕倒，你无法想象那三年对我来说意味着什么。”  
　　“不，我知道的，华生，我知道。”福尔摩斯握住我的手，“因为我的心情和你完全一样，你明白吗？完全一样。”  
　　我感动地握紧他，“谢谢你，福尔摩斯，谢谢你愿意在我这个笨蛋身边这么多年。”  
　　“不，谢谢你，华生，谢谢你，让我终于得偿所愿。”  
　　然后我看着福尔摩斯，一点一点的靠近他，直到我两的唇，再次密不可分。

 

　　当清晨的阳光再一次照进贝克街的时候，似乎一切都没有改变，只除了我醒来的时候拥抱着福尔摩斯。与从前相比，他有些瘦，那三年的旅行带来的负面作用还没有完全消失，但是这没关系，我有信心，在我的照料下，他马上就会变地和以前一样。  
　　我从来都没有想过有一天我们两个会这样醒来，即使从前因为案件的原因我们偶尔也会一起过夜，但这样的坦诚相对，是从来没有过的。福尔摩斯的侧脸在此时显地前所未有的迷人，而我终于可以正大光明的亲吻我的挚友和爱人，而不用担心会被他所厌恶。  
　　或许是我的吻惊动了福尔摩斯，他的眼睛动了动，然后睁开了，看起来似乎还有些迷惑，没有完全清醒，我从来不知道他也会有这样的表情。  
　　“早安，约翰。”福尔摩斯懒洋洋的跟我打招呼，仿佛我们是在起居室中开始我们的一天而并非在二楼他的卧室里，但听到他称呼我的名字依然让我非常高兴。  
　　“早安，福尔摩斯。”依然称呼他福尔摩斯，是因为我知道，他并不喜欢别人称呼他的教名。我也如同往常一样的回答他，事实上我们之间也确实没有什么不同，一切的发生是那样自然，就如同河流终究要汇聚到大海。  
我清楚的知道我和福尔摩斯的相处不会有任何改变，只除了我们之间会更加亲密，经常一个眼神就可以明白对方的想法。事实上，我们之间也确实没有什么改变，在重新确定了相处模式之后，我们还一起解决了好几个案子。  
　　在弄清卡多甘·韦斯特的案子之后，时间即将进入十二月，福尔摩斯建议我们到南部乡下去住一段时间，以躲避伦敦越来越冷的天气和越发浓重的雾气，对此我自然没有什么意见。  
　　出乎我意料的，我们的目的地居然是苏塞克斯。再次来到苏塞克斯，我们并没有如同上次那样前往“乡间小憩”，福尔摩斯直接要求车夫将我们带到一幢看起来全新的别墅前，我对这个地方并不算陌生，上次来这里的时候，我们以豪斯和威尔森的名义来这里看过，但我却没有想到，仅仅几个月，这里居然变成了这个样子。  
　　崭新的别墅，占地并没有多大，但是三层的结构保证了其中一定有充足的空间。和别墅本身相比大到离谱的院子里种植着各色植物，虽然因为天气原因，看上去有些萧瑟，但可以想象等到春天的时候，这里将会是一副怎样美丽而富有生机的景象。  
　　“福尔摩斯，这里是……”我不太敢相信眼前的这一切，直到我注意到院子外竖着的铭牌上写着W&H,我才终于确认，这里应该是属于我和福尔摩斯的。  
　　“希望你喜欢，约翰。用豪斯的名义买下这里，费了朗曼先生不少功夫。”随即，福尔摩斯又向我解释，“你见过的，他来贝克街让我签几份文件。”  
　　我努力搜寻我的记忆，终于想起来我确实见过这么一个人，当时我只是惊讶于福尔摩斯居然还会和律师打交代，但从来没有想过，他居然从那个时候就已经开始计划这一切。“是的，我想起来了！你……你从那个时候就开始计划了吗？”  
　　“事实上，我并没有想过这么快就需要这里。只是希望先把地买下来而已。”福尔摩斯解释，“不过老霍普金斯确实有一手，工期这么紧张，居然也能赶地上。”  
　　我恍然大悟，“你真的找他帮忙了。”  
　　“豪斯先生从来说话算话。”说完，我们都大笑起来。  
　　我们在苏塞克斯居住了很长一段时间，直到我们帮助南布里克斯顿区的麦利娄太太解决了让她揪心不已的房客的问题【注】，我们才算重新回到敦伦。这里的生活确实可以称地上称心如意。期间，得知我们行踪的阿芙拉曾经悄悄来拜访过我们几次，据她说，她的弟弟和芬格先生已经成功到达新大陆，据说现在生活在堪萨斯州的一个什么地方，而我们也终于知道了最初特纳小姐是如何得知福尔摩斯的名字的，那位一直在她的朋友亨利小姐夸赞福尔摩斯的家庭教师，名字叫做维奥莱特·亨特。

 

 **华生医生的笔记到此就结束了，事实上，在初见这份笔记的时候，我想大多人都一定会它的真实性存疑，但是无论如何，对于“失踪的一年”又有了一种新的解释，而这一切，只有留待真正有智慧的人，给出证明。**  
　　


End file.
